Camping Love
by Randi94
Summary: What happens when Gerald asks Helga and Phoebe asks Arnold to go on the camping trip with just the three friends? Just the three friends? The story that is filled with hate, love, jealously, and sex? Lots of events that will make you want to read more!
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction Arnold and Helga

Hi my name is Randi and I am a huge fan of Helga and Arnold! This is my first fan stories about Arnold and Helga so please go easy on the comments. I do not own any Hey Arnold and only doing it because I love the show. So please sit back and Read and enjoy. :) (lots of sexual use and should not be read by readers under the age of 16.)

Chapter 1

"Great. Another rainy day in Hillwood. What else is new around here. Nothing much that's for sure." Helga said out loud before making the cup of coffee that one of her customers had ordered. Helga looked out of the large window that the front of the little building had. Rain was pouring out by sheets at a time, not making it any better to watch instead of making coffee. Helga just had her 22nd birthday the week before the rain hit, the most rain that the month of April every bough to Hillwood. As Helga got the small cup for coffee for the customer that ordered it she signed and headed toward the table. As she placed the coffee down on the table Helga asked

"Is there anything else I can get for you guys?"

"Yeah you can tell me what your number is sweet heart" the man that asked for Helga's number what a brunette haired man that was slicked back byt grease and had a pointy nose. He wore a blue business suit and a white dress shirt underneath with a black tie.

"Um mm yeah... i'm sorry... but I have a boyfriend..." Helga lied through her teeth. She has been single for years. Last time she dated was Brainy once in high school to make him stop breathing on her all the time. She just really didn't have time to date.

"Oh come on sweetie. You will have a great time with me. Let me take you out for dinner sometime. You are very stunning." the man made an evil smile that crossed across his face like he was going to pounce. Helga knew he wasn't going to give up. At this point Helga was starting to get annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not the cheating type better look somewhere else. This chick is taken." As Helga turned around the male stuck his hand a little under Helga's skirt and grabbed her higher thigh. Helga shocked and mad turned around and punched the guy in the face to knock him off his chair.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but NO ONE TOUCHES HELGA G PATTAKI!" Helga turned around and started walking back to the counter where her other co worker was. The other man that was with the guy that got punched by Helga stood up from his set and tend to his bleeding nosed friend.

"You stupid bitch! Why the hell did you do that for!? He didnt deserved that!We are going to sue your ass!" The man that was yelling was also burntte and had a black suit on, his hair was also slicked back but with some lose hairs was out of place."

"Go ahead buck o! I will sue both of your for sexual harassment!" Just when Helga was yelling at them they wobbled out the door.

"Wow I cant believe there was another one in here today. Was that the tenth one in these couple of days hey Helga" Helga's co worker was a red headed boy with freckles and was tall but very toned and handsome. He is about a head taller then Helga.

"Well Miles what do you aspect from a uniform that is a mini skirt and a white dress shirt." Helga has changed since she was in elementary school. She let her hair out of the pig tails and changes her hair dos, plucked her uni-brow, has very nice and petite curves. Her uniform is a black mini skirt with a white dress shirt with a bow tie, she has a small apron tired around her waist for her pen and paper. Shes wearing red high heels and red lipstick, also wearing a pony tail.

"I'm surprised you didn't use Arnold again for a cover up. That usually works for you doesn't it Pattaki?" Helga has guys always hitting on her at work and usually uses Arnold for a fake boyfriend once in a while. Helga hasn't seen Arnold since graduation in grade 12 and doesn't keep in contact with him. Arnold is still Helga dream boy after all the years that she known him but she just doesn't have time to keep in contacted with everybody from her school years. Helga misses Arnold like mad she will admit. A little embarrassed she blushes.

"Whatever Miles my shift is off so I'm heading home. I don't need more Jerks invading me tonight I will see you tomorrow." As Helga was walking out the door she bumped into someone and fell hard on her butt. "Hey buddy I was walking here..." As Helga looked up she saw Gerald. His hair wast so tall anymore and he has a little patch of hair on his chin. Gerald was very tall and build. He wore a coat that was black and some light blue jeans.

"Oh sorry Helga. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Gerald lent a hand for her to get up, Helga took it and started to wonder what he wanted to talk about. "Well okay, ha your lucky I just got off my shift. What do you want to talk about tall hair boy?" Helga still had a habit of using neck names for her old friends. "Well me and Phebe where going to take a trip somewhere and we wanted to know if you wanted to come? Its just gonna be a trip to the Rockie mountains in Canada. Its gonna be fun! Where gonna go hiking and fishing and camping. Its going to be a fun trip. On the way there we are going to drop by some places to eat and have fun. We are bring a trailer but if you wanna camp out in tents that's fine by me. Are you game Pattaki? Or do we have to bring some one else with us?" Gerald had hope in his eyes that Helga would say yes, for a minute Helga was debating about it "Sure what the heck! I need a vacation. how long will it be though? I have work, i cant take like a year trip or anything. That's just not my style. Who else is going? Is it just me. you, and Phebe?"

"Yeah... just the three of us... we are leaving this weekend and please be ready we will pick you up and get on the road. We don't want to wait on any slackers okay?" As Gerald started to turn his back on Helga he turned back and said " And Helga don't bring any other friends. Its just gonna be us okay?" With that Gerald left and walked out the little coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phoebe made her way to the boarding house in witch our foot ball headed friend lives. Phoebe was pretty nervous going into the house.

"He doesn't know Helga's coming... He doesn't know Helga's coming ... So that would have to mean he will say yes right?... Oh my phoebe don't slip up..." The little Asian girl started to step up the satires of the house shaking. She rang the door bell. Waiting for a second when Arnold's grandpa answered the door.

"We'll if it isn't the little Asian girl, that the one eyebrow girl has for a friend." Phoebe looked down and blushed under her umbrella that was huge above her head.

"Hi Phil is Arnold home? I wanted to ask him something. You see me and Gerald are going on a camping trip and..."

"Ohhhh you want Arnold. Yeah let me think... He should be upstairs in his room. Just go right on up there and he should be there." Phil pointed up to Arnold's room giving a smile to phoebe.

"Thank you Phil." Phoebe closed her umbrella and placed it by the door. She walked up the stairway to find another pair of staries at the very back of the hallway. She walked up those staries to find a blue room with a huge skylight above it. She also saw Arnold at his desk reading a book of some kind.

"Hi Arnold." Phoebe polity said with a wary smile. " Oh hi Phoebe." Arnold looked the same as he were in elementary school. There was some changes. Arnold grew tall,very tall. He still had the messy main of hair blond hair on his football shape and was a descent size. He was build as well, not as built as Gerald even though they go to the gym so often. He wore a plaid shirt that was open over a green t shirt underneath. Also wearing some dark blue jeans.

"So phoebe what brought you here today? You don't usually come by yourself, where's Gerald?" Phoebe swallowed hard at that comment. It's true she doesn't usually come alone. But Gerald was probably talking to Helga at the moment about the trip.

"Well you see Arnold Gerald is... U mm... Had to talk to someone about... Work.." Phoebe was never good at lying. "And he wanted me to come over to ask you if you wanted to go on a camping trip to Canada with us? It's really going to be fun... It will only be us three... Going.." She also hated lying because she wasn't good at it. Arnold looked at her with his nose scrunched up and his eyes half lid. He closed his book and walked over to phoebe. Since phoebe was so short Arnold had to bend down pretty far to look closely at her face. Phoebes started to sweat as Arnold was examing her.

"There's another person coming isn't there?" Phoebes eyes went wide and started to tremble. "Umm well... I.. No there... Isn't" phoebe gave a little smile

"I'm not buying it Phoebe who is the girl that's coming." Phoebe turned her head and shook off the face of 'he almost got me' into a cool face that Gerald taught her. She turned back to Arnold and said.

"I'm being dead serious Arnold. Nobody else is going to be there but me, Gerald and you." As Phoebe looked at Arnold she believed that he bought it. Arnold's squinty eyes looked away from phoebe and he backed away back to his chair. It was silent for a moment, only sound coming was the rain on the roof.

"We'll okay phoebe. I believe you but if there's a girl, coming I'm going to be asking questions." Arnold had a little smile on his face pleased of himself with such a come back. Phoebe giggled a bit and walked over to the desk Arnold was at. She looked down to see a pink book , kind of looked like a diary.

"What's that Arn..." Phoebe recognize that book. It was Helga's book that Helga told her about in grade 5. The book full of poems for Arnold.

"Oh it's the book that Gerald found on the bus in grade 4. It's has lots of poems about me." He gave a smile. " Yeah I never found the girl that wrote it thought. I really wanted to know who wrote it. " Phoebe looked at Arnold and gave a sad smile.

"What if the girl who wrote it not what you where expecting? What if she is a girl that you would never have thought to written it?" Phoebe was waiting for a response from Arnold as she picked up the little pink book.

"Well I don't have an expectations of who wrote it. I'm just happy that someone had such strong emotions for me." Arnold looked up smiling at phoebe. Phoebe smiled back and looked back down at the small book. Opening it she started to skim though it.

"Wow. Hel... She was sure talented whoever wrote it hehehe..." Phoebe couldn't believe that she almost slipped Helga's name in front of Arnold. Helga would have killed her. "So you don't have any idea who wrote it?"

" I have a little clue. On the very last page it's ripped out. If I remember I think Helga ripped it out to throw it at me. Any way there was a word that wrote a name I think." As Arnold took the book from phoebe he switched to the very last page to show Phoebe the back page. "You see? You can see the half the letter H on the side of the page. That's all I have for a lead though. I kind of gave up in 6th grade." Arnold grabbed the book and shoved it back in to his bookcase. "Any way Phoebe I will go camping with you and Gerald. Let me just to tell the library that I won't be working for a couple of weeks."

"Well okay Arnold we are leaving on Friday. And bring at least 2 weeks of cloths. We are heading toward the mountains. It going to be so much fun!" Phoebe started to head down the stairs to the door. "I guess I will see u on Friday then Arnold."Phoebe gave a little smile,"bye Arnold!" As phoebe walked out the door she dashed down the staries, grabbed her umbrella and walked out the door.

"I Almost slipped a number if times. I should have got Gerald to do Arnold and Helga. It was his great plan to witch friends..."

"And what an awesome plan it was wasn't it Phoebe?" Gerald was right behind Phoebe surprising her with a bear hug lifting her above the ground.

"Gerald you scared me." Phoebe giggled as he put her down on the ground.

" Sorry babe. You just so easy to scare and pick up." Gerald bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Did everything go with okay with Arnold? Because everything went really well with Helga she pretty much said yes on the spot." Gerald was pretty pleased with himself even though he was soaked from the rain witch phoebe covered him with her umbrella. "Yes Gerald everything went well. I almost slipped once or twice but everything went better then expected." Phoebe gave Gerald a smile.

"Do you think they will hate us after this? They don't get along that well.." Gerald gave a little frown thinking that Arnold's going to hate him after making him stay with Helga for a full 2 weeks.

" Gerald we have to do this. This my be the last time we will ever hang out with our best friends again.' Phoebe reached out for Gerald's hand and held on to it tight.

"Yeah this may be the best chance to get my man Arnold laid. That boy has gotten no Action since high school and that was with Lila. Man all they did was kiss." Arnold sex life wasn't the best.

"Helga hasn't dated since brainy and she had no interest in him. She just did it so he would stop breathing on her every time she mentioned Arn..."  
Phoebe has to start stop trying to say people's named out loud. "Anyway it will be good for both of them to get out and have some fun."

"I agree. this will be a fun couple of weeks. Lets just hope we can get back in the next couple of weeks without anyone dieing." Gerald playfully played with phoebes hands.

"We will just have to wait and see." Phoebe said while balancing on her toes to give Gerald a kiss.

Thank you for everyone who is reading. Trust me the best parts are coming. I have a list of things im putting in for the camping trip that will blow your minds. :P

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Man you look stoked about tomorrow don't you Pataki?" Miles has been teasing Helga about the camping trip that she was really excited about all week. "You know that guy over there has been looking and talking about you to his friend for the past half hour and you haven't taken notice or scowl at them or anything." Helga was ignoring Miles the whole day thinking about getting drunk and peeing in the woods like a true woods girl.

"I'm just happy I wont be home for a couple weeks. Bob has been kicking my ass about going to collage and getting a real job. Its really starting to annoying me." Yes sadly Helga still loves a home with her drunk mother and her ass of a father. Its been really hard to move out since everything seems so expensive now and days.

"Well I guess that makes old man is a dick, I think I meet him once and he thought I was your boyfriend. Hahah that was pretty funny, expect for the part he called me a heartless ginger. That pissed me off." Miles went to Helga's house once for a party that bob was having to celebrate his new beepers that are too overpriced. They work like magic but to overpriced. Helga didn't want to go alone so she invited Miles to go with her, they got a little too drunk and taken things a little too far.

"Yeah, yeah lets not talk about that night, you promised you wouldn't talk about that to anyone, anywhere. So lets not bring it up again. Helga was staring out the window of the coffee shop and started to day dream again about the camping trip. It was a bright sunny day, a day switch Helga would love to lay on the grass and write some poetry about the weather, or work, or even her football headed goddess that she swoons over. "I'm going to to go to the back and look for more whipped cream." Just as Helga went to the back a familiar football headed boy came into the coffee shop with his laptop to do some studying before he leaves for the big camping trip. Miles saw Arnold come into the coffee shop and headed toward him with a pen and paper.

"Hey man what can I get you today?" Miles lazily took out this pen and paper and looked at Arnold for a response. Arnold looked up and saw the handsome ginger man, looking back at the menu, he said to Miles.

"Hey man I would like an iced coffee with whipped cream. I know it sounds girly but its so hot in here" Arnold gave Miles the menu and looked back at his laptop.

"Yeah no problem man one iced coffee coming up." As Miles walked to the counter Helga came out of the back with 2 whipped cream bottles. "Hey Helga just in time i need that whipped cream. Theres a guy over there who wanted an iced coffee."Helga looked up in confustion.

"A guy wants an iced coffee. Ha okay here you are ginger." Helga handed over the whipped cream bottle to Miles and set the other one in the mini fridge behind her. While Helga turned around Miles Spray the whipped cream all over Helga. "Hey! What was that for!"Helga yelled loud enough to Catch Arnold`s attention.

"I wonder whats going on over there" Arnold stood up and saw his waiter and a really pretty blond girl having a whipped cream fight. Arnold got kinda annoyed and walked over to see where his coffee is. "Hey man. I was wondering where my coffee was?" Miles stopped flirting with Helga and looked at Arnold.

"Sorry man. This chick detracts me all the time. Don't you Helga?" Arnold eyes went wide to see Helga there covered in whipped cream head to toe. In her short mini skirt and white dress shirt. Her hair down and curly, with chunks of whipped cream in it. Arnold was amazed how beautiful Helga looked. He couldn't help but had his mouth wide open looking at her with wide eyes.

"Its not my fault Miles. You are always picking on me and teasing me." Helga tried to get the whipped cream out of her hair not looking at Arnold. "I'm sorry sir, I have to work with this nut job all the..." Helga looked up to see Arnold there right in front of her mouth dropped and eyes wide. "Arnold?!" Helga's mouth was now open as well and eyes just as wide as Arnold's.

"Well, well, well your the famous Arnold that Helga tells me so much abo..." Miles was interrupted by Helga's foot stepped on Miles foot as hard as she can.

"Well... hi there football head... hehehe what are you doing here?" Helga's voice was shaky and trembling as she spoke to Arnold. Arnold snapped out of his gaze and came back to realty.

"Hi Helga. I wanted a place to study and concentrate. Its the only place in town that you can get some peace and quit you know... and has the best coffee in town." Arnold looked back at his laptop on the table and looked back at Helga. "I didn't know you worked here, when did you start working here?"

Helga looked at the coffee shop counter witch was see though. She was staring at the carrot cake muffin and responded.

"Ive been working here for a year know I think. What is it to you hair boy?" Helga would hit herself in the face if Arnold wasn't looking at it.

"Really Helga? Back to the old nicknames? I thought you would be over that after we graduated." Arnold was upset that Helga didn't change. Her looks may have but Arnold is not the type of boy to think of people just because of their looks. "Well, this was fun, we should hang out again." Miles finished the coffee as Helga and Arnold was talking to each other.

"Okay man that would be 3.50." Miles said out loud so Arnold can hear him. Arnold handed over the money and took the coffee. He headed over to his laptop picked it up and started to walk out the door.

"It was good to see you Helga. Maybe we can do it again." Arnold looked at Helga to see what her response was, hoping it would be a good one.

Helga thought about a response to give him. Thinking if she would be mean would he ever want to see her again, or nice and might actually be able to hang out with him and him wanting to hang out with her...

"Yeah sure football head. Whatever floats your boat. You wont be able to contact me in a couple of days though, I'm going on a trip for a couple weeks. Maybe when I get back we can hang out? That sounds good to you Arnoldo?" In her head she thought that was a perfect response.

"Yeah sure Helga whatever you say." With that Arnold left the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold" the little alarm clock chanted above Arnold's head waking him up. As Arnold started to open his eyes he realized what day it was, he slowly got up from his mattress to turn off the alarm clock and headed toward the shower.

On the other side of town Helga didn't quit get up so early. She was still snoozing away in her pink blanket dreaming about Pastrami. Her dream broke with a loud knock at her door.

"Helga wake up! Arnt you going camping with your little friends! It's almost 10 for gods shakes." Big Bobs voice roared though her door right in her annoyed ears.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up!" Helga sat up in her bed and yawned. Putting her feet to the ground her she headed toward her closet to take out a pair of jean shorts and a striped tank top that was blue and white. Taking a bra with her of course, as Helga walked to the bathroom to take a shower so she would stink she noticed that it was 10!

"Phoebe as Gerald are picking me up in 30!" Helga ran to the shower, as fast as she could she washed her hair and her body down with soap and shampoo. While getting out of the shower she tripped on the bath mat but recovered fast. Plugged In her blow dryer and combed her hair while drying her hair.

After about 10minutes of drying and combing her hair she put it in a ponytail and headed towards her room, thanking herself that's she packed yesterday night. Helga still has to pack some more personal items when the door ranged.

Helga hopped down the staries, towards the door where her little friend Phoebe was standing. Opening the door Phoebe was there with a smile.

"Well good morning Helga. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just give me one minute Phebes I need to go get my stuff. I will be right back." Helga bolted up the staries to get her things, it only took Helga seconds before she came back down with a duffel bag full of cloths and camping supplies. "Okay Phebes let's get on the road !"

"Arnt you going to say bye to your parents?" Phoebe looked at Helga.

"BOB, Mariam I'm heading out! Won't be home for 2 weeks!" Helga shouted out to her parents through the house.

"Okay see you later!" Bob yelled out after Helga.

"Okay let's go Phoebe. I'm so stoked to get out of this house." Helga lead the way out of her house with her head high and a big smile on her face.

"Coming" phoebe sad with a smile. Heading toward Gerald's jeep that had a huge trailer attached to the back.

"Hello ladies. Need a left?" Gerald asked in a slay voice.

"We sure do Geraldo. Ha this is pretty impressive Gerald how could you afford this?" Helga asked looking amazed at jeep and trailer.

"Let's just say I make some cash. Helga you can put all your stuff in the trailer, everything's in there already." Gerald gave a little smile as he threw the keys at Helga.

"Okay Gerald whatever you say." As Helga went towards the trailer she herd some noise coming from inside it. "Uh Gerald... There's noise coming from inside the trailer..." Helga looked kinda scared to go in it but wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Don't worry Helga there's nothing in the trailer." Gerald have a smile to Phoebe, she just giggled and didn't say anything.

"Well okay there Gerald..." Helga walked slowly towards the trailer. Putting the key in the whole and turned it. Once se opened the door a body fell on top of her, a boy to be more detailed. "Ow... What the hell." Helga looked to see Arnold on top of here started to get up. Before Arnold could even open his eyes Helga was pushed up by Gerald and Phoebe, pushing them right into the trailer, having the keys to the trailers ell out of Helga's hands .

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" Arnold was already in the trailer still kind of out of it from the fall. Holding the side of the edges of the door, she wouldn't let go. "I'm not going to let go." That ended soon when Phoebe was tickling her sides, Helga bust out laughing,'letting go of the trailer and landing on top of Arnold. As Helga looked back she herd the door lock and Gerald and phoebe giggling. Helga cursed and looked behind her. There was Arnold blushing and looking down at the ground. His hands where on the floor trying to hold both of them up with Helga between his legs. Helga's body was on top of Arnold looking straight at him now. Blushing like mad.

"Hi there Helga... " Arnold said sheepish as he still sat there with Helga on top of him. Helga bolted up, and walked to a coutch that formed into a bed. She say down and looked at Arnold.

"Hi Arnold... Why didn't you tell me you where going on a camping trip with Gerald and phoebe too! They said it was just going to be the three of us." Arnold looked surprised.

"They told me only the three of us were going to. I knew something was up with phoebe when she asked me but I didn't think you would be coming. Well I just I am a little happy that it was you. Not like it's someone that I didn't know right?" Arnold got up from the ground and headed towards the little dinning room table.

"I guess you make a point there football head." Helga put a hand on her cheek and her elbow on her leg.

They started to feel them move. "Well it's no use to run away now is there? We should just relax and enjoy it. Right Helga?" Arnold always tried to look on the bright side of things, even though this was amazing toward Helga.

'Being alone with him in a trailer that's locked? Image what she could ... No Helga old girl don't think like that.' Helga thought to her self.

"Helga?" Arnold said looking at her.

'Look at him. He is so handsome, so cute, look at those arms, he is such a beautiful man. Eyes are so green and pure, I just wasn't to poun...'

"HELGA!" Arnold had to yell at Helga to get her attention. Helga shook out of her day dream and looked at Arnold.

"What? What do you want Arnoldo?" Helga looked at Arnold and scowl at him.

"Never mind Helga. Do you think we could get along on this trip?" Arnold looked at her with hopefulness in his eyes. Helga though about it, if she's going to be nice on this trip she will have to be careful not to expose her secret.

Helga had to think for moment before she would responded. As she thought she came up with a plan.

"Okay Arnold. How about we make a deal? If I be mean or nasty or rude to you in any way I will tell you anything you want to know about me." Helga is regretting the words that came out of her mouth but she wanted something from Arnold to.

"Okay that sounds good to me, but what's the catch?" Arnold started to like this deal, he had lots of questions to ask her.

"But if I don't slip up and don't call you names or anything I can ask you anything I want everyday we are on this vacation together. So it will be like 14 questions if I don't slip up." Helga seemed pretty proud of her self to think of a smart way to know Arnold better.

Arnold had to think for a second if he wanted to make this deal. But after the though of knowing why she's the way she is it made it seem like fun.

"Okay deal Helga."

Thank you everyone once again :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since making the deal with Arnold Helga couldn't afford to talk to Arnold for very long before she called him a name or came up with a smart remark. The last couple of hours in the trailer with Arnold have been hard. Arnold of course finding this funny tried to talk to Helga every chance he got.

"So Helga how have you been? It's been so long since we actually had a chance to talk, wasn't much of at Conversation at the coffee shop the other day." Arnold looked at Helga for a response.

"Well Arnold it's been okay I guess, working at the coffee shop is great I love it there. Expect for the people that come in some men are such pigs." Helga smiled to herself a little. "I'm surprised they haven't fired me for all the guys I punch, more then half deserve it though. "

"I can see you haven't changed much have you Helga?" Arnold liked the fact that Helga hasn't changed, it reminded him of the old days with Helga. He didn't enjoy them much but it did ring back memory's.

"Is that a bad thing fo... Fo... Foaming...hehehe" Arnold looked at her and smile wickedly. Helga just looked down and scowled.

"What about you Arnold, what have you been doing with your life?" Helga looked back up and tried to put a smile on, it didn't look very nice but it worked.

"I have been working in the library, I love it there. Everybody is so nice, kind you never know who will show up. I see our friends there all the time reading studying. You would never guess Harold would be there but he sure is... A lot." Arnold looked at Helga, "do you ever see any of our old friends anymore? Like Ronda, Sid, stinky, or Lila?"

Helga cringed at the name Lila, sure Arnold and Lila dated a little in high school but that was a short story. Helga didn't just like Lila because she dated Arnold, she used Arnold to get to Arnie. How can Helga forgive Lila after hurting Arnold so bad. At the time Helga really wanted to comfort Arnold, but she didn't want to revile her secret, so Instead Ronda comfort him.

"No I don't really keep in touch with anybody but Phoebe and Gerald. I've been busy working and not trying to get kicked out of the house. As I can see you keep in touch with everyone still?" Helga rose an eyebrow at Arnold waiting for him to respond.

"Not really only really Gerald and phoebe too."Arnold looked at Helga and smiled. Helga smiled back. The trailer stopped moving almost instantly.

"Finally it stopped!" Helga jumped off the couch and headed toward the door, Arnold did the same. They both saw Gerald and yelled at him.

" Get us out if here Gerald! " Helga yelled at Gerald.

"Okay, okay just don't get mad at me or punch me or anything. This face is to god damn gorgeous." Gerald slowly turned the key to the trailer door to let them out, once opening the door he bolted away from it as fast as he could.

"Oh Gerald there not going to hurt you." Phoebe giggled and headed towards the trailer door. Helga walked out of the trailer to stretched her legs, Arnold did the same.

"Okay phoebe you have a lot of explaining to do. Where are we first of all? How long have we been driving? How much farther do we need to travel? Where are we sleeping?"

" Helga! Hold on we will tell you when we are eating. We stopped to get some lunch. Now speaking of lunch I'm starving lets go eat." Phoebe walked to the little restaurant that looks like a house. "Gerald are you coming" she yelled at Gerald who was hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Gerald slowly came from the tree and walked with everyone in the restaurant.

In the restaurant they waited to be seated.

"Hello! My name is Jenny and I will be your waiter please come with me."  
The little black haired waiter led the way to a booth that had red seats with a brown wood table. "Can I get you couples anything to drink? "As Helga was about to say me and Arnold wasn't a couple phoebe said

"Yahoo sodas please for everyone."

"Coming right up." When Jenny left Helga still tried to get a word in but was cut off by Gerald.

"So before you start asking any questions we would like to say that we had very good intentions" Gerald put and arm around phoebe and phoebe cuddled next to Gerald side. "Go ahead and ask away."

"Okay first of all why did you two lie to us about only being the three of us when Helga was here also? I wouldn't have minded if Helga was here." Arnold looked at Phoebe and Gerald.

"You see my man we wanted to have one last vacation with my best friend. Phoebe wanted to have a last vacation with her best friend as well. Considering that you two don't get along very well we decided to make it a surprise. We're not getting any younger you know." Arnold was satisfied with the answer but Helga looked at Phoebe and was not to happy. Knowing that Phoebe knows that Helga is in love with the man she's sitting beside.

"I'm sorry..." Phoebe whispered to Helga. She couldn't be mad for long Phoebe was her best friend.

"Okay next question. Where are we? And how long have we been on the road?" Helga was inpatient ad wanted answers.

"Well Helga we left Hillwood about 10:40ish so we been on the road for about 3 hours now. We are also about 2-3 days away from reaching our destination. So pretty much saying we are in Air-sail. A small town for pit stops." Helga looked at her phone. it was about 1:50.

"Okay well that makes since where is our next stop from here?" Arnold sat up and looked at Gerald.

"Our next stop after this one is the hotel we are staying at. It's going to be sweet man, has a bar with a dance floor, and amazing hotel rooms. I already booked them before we left." Gerald looked very proud of himself for making such arrangements. "It's about 4 hours away from here so if we leave about 3ish we will get there about 7. Have dinner then hit the bar." Helga liked the sound of that.

"Just what I needed to relax and party!" Helga was pumped for the bar.

"Hi guys here's your drinks an I get you something to eat?" Jenny asked the twenty year old's what to eat then left with there orders.

Once lunch was done, they payed the bill and went back to the jeep and trailer.

"So do you two want to ride with us? Or have some more alone time in the trailer?" Gerald was jingling his keys on his fingers waiting for a response.

"As if I want to spend another minute with Arnoldo over here." Helga said with a disgusted sound coming for her lips.

"Helga... " Helga turned sound to smile at Helga "you just screwed up."Helga looked at him and just remembered their deal.

"SHIT." Helga cursed as she owed Arnold and answer to whatever he wanted to ask her.

"Okay Arnold, what's your question?" Helga looked at Arnold for a response.

"I will ask it a little later Helga. I got think of a good one I can ask you." As Arnold walked in front of her,she couldn't help but look at his butt.

'Man how can he have such a nice body and not even know it.'Helga's eyes where attached to Arnold, just as Phoebe had notice Helga looking she giggled.

"You know Helga, you shouldn't be looking there. Someone might catch you." Helga shook her head and blushed a bright red.

"Shhh Phoebe! He might hear you!" Helga was looking at Arnold again to make sure he didn't hear.

"Haha okay Helga."

"Yo ladies! Come on! We are on a tight Schedule here!" Gerald yelled at them from his jeep.

"We better get a move on until he takes off with out us hey Phoebe." Helga said as she ran to the jeep. "Come one Phoebe!"

"Coming" Phoebe said as she jogged to the jeep.

Hey guys! I really hope your liking the story so far. I know not much is going on right now but it will get better I promise :) Arnold and Helga get closer in the next two chapters in more ways then one. I cant give too much away but lets just say their sharing the same hotel room :) and thank you for reviewing! I love all of them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arnold slid his back on the black seat of Gerald's jeep, he had been Constantly been thinking of a question to ask Helga for her little slip up. He set his head back and turned his head looking at Helga. Thankfully she was sleeping, her long blond hair was flying in the wind.

'She looks so pretty, with her hair in the wind. How can she be so mean and nasty when she looks like an angel.' Arnold shook his head. 'Why am I thinking this? She's Helga, HELGA. The person who's mean to everyone, the girl that picks on me all the time, the girl that hates me!' Arnold looked back at the open window that was on the other side of him. 'She has changed, she nicer then she once was.'

Arnold was over thinking himself about Helga, the wind that went trough his hair helped him calmed down. 'Why am I thinking so much about her? Its weird thinking about Helga, in elementary school he didn't want anything to do with her, in middle school we were in separate classes so we didn't see much of each other. High school was a different story, I had taken notice of her. How she grew up and became more feminine.'

Arnold started to close his eyes, all the thinking he's been doing made him tired. Closing his eyes completely he started to doze off.

"Arnold..." Arnold herd a voice in a distance.

"Hello?" Arnold responded wondering were he was.

"Arnold..." The voice came again. Arnold looked Around to find nobody there. Turning his head from one side to the other he didn't see anything but white. Turning around he saw the coffee shop that Helga worked at. Walking toward the shop he herd the voice again.

"Arnold..." The voice was louder then before, when Arnold entered the coffee shop he saw only one chair and table in the middle of the shop. Walking toward the chair he herd the voice again.

"Arnold... Sit down for me." Arnold obeyed right away. He sat down on his red dress shirt that was open and his light blue jeans.

"Hello?" Arnold called out once more, as he said it Helga slid out of the back room.

"Hello Arnold" Helga said really low and smooth. Helga wore her worked uniform. Her white dress shirt had melted whipped cream sliding down her shirt showing off her bright red bra underneath. Her mini skirt was shorter then it usually is, reviling her thigh high panty hoes. Her hair was wavy and down with little white chucks of whipped cream in it . She wore red lipstick and posed with her hand on both sides of the back door of the shop.

"H...h...Helga?" Arnold looked mouth dropped and hands beside the chair paralyzed. Helga walked toward him making a tapping sounds of her high heels to follow. Her hand glazed on the glass counter with her big blue eyes on Arnold.

"Yes Arnold?" She lifted the wood counter top from witch she needed to get to the other side of the counter. Placing it down behind her she walked toward Arnold one foot at a time. Arnold was to destractrd by Helga walking toward him to nodiced that Her feet are placed together almost touching His feet. Bending down so Helga hands where on the arms of the chair.

"Well Arnold you called my name, what would you like of me?" Arnold couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off of Helga.

"Ummm... well... I..." Arnold was in lost of words, trying is hardest not to look down at Helga breasts. Helga took nodice at this.

"It's okay Arnold I don't mind if you look" a little giggle escaped Helga's lips as she straddled Arnold, Arnold still didn't dare to look.

"It's okay Arnold." Helga started to unbutton her white dress shirt, she unbuttoned it until you could see her belly button. After Helga was satisfied with her shirt unbuttoned she grabbed Arnold's left hand and placed it on her leg while she grabbed his right hand and trailed it down the indent that was between her breast. Helga smiled at Arnold as she was doing this. Arnold couldn't help himself, he started to move his hand under her skirt slowly, hoping she was okay with it. Helga's hands still holding on to Arnold's right hand placed it on her left hip under her shirt. Helga placed her hands on Arnold opened dress shirt making her way inside of the dress shirt resting her hands on his broad chest. Trailing her hands down to his belt buckle, leaving both her hands there.

Helga leaned into Arnold ear and started to kiss under it, she trailed onto his neck to start nibbling. Arnold moaned as she nibbled. His left hand was closing in on the inner thigh as the right was almost cupping her right breast. Lifting up from his neck she placed her forehead onto his. They looked into each others eyes, Arnold leaned in for a kiss but Helga stopped him.

"Arnold" she said in a sweet voice "were here."

In a hushed voice he reacted "what do you mean?"

"Arnold were here." Her voice was getting louder and annoyed.

"Helga why are you saying were here?" Arnold tried to lean his head in again but she pulled back and yelled

"WHERE HERE." Arnold woke up to see a annoyed Helga pushing him as hard as she could to wake him up.

"Man Arnold, it takes a lot to wake you up man." Gerald laughed. Everybody was looking at him like they where interested into what he was dreaming about. Arnold blushed 20 shades of red. As he looked at Helga and got redder.

"Umm... Yeah.. Lets go inside and check In Gerald..." As Arnold unbuckled his seat belt, opening the door as fast as he could and walked pretty fast to the front door.

"Yo man! Wait for me!" Gerald unbuckled his seat belt as well and ran towards Arnold. "What was that about? You just bolted off like that, and you gotta tell me what you were dreaming about. It seemed pretty intense." Gerald lifted an eyebrow, nudging Arnold on the arm.

"It was nothing Gerald... Why? What did you hear, what it bad? Did I... Mention.. Anyone's name?" Arnold started to panic. 'Oh my god.. What if I mentioned Helga's name and everybody herd! That would be awful.' Arnold went wide eyed as he made this conclusion in his head.

"Nah man, all you were doing was breathing hard and sweating. What it a sexy dream?" As Gerald waited for a response, Arnold looked at him like a deer in headlights. Gerald jumped back. "You did have a sex dream!" Gerald had a huge smile on his face. "With who? Lila? Ronda? Or was it with Helga?"

Arnold covered Gerald mouth, looked if the girls who weren't watching. Knowing know that the girl didn't hear, he uncovered Gerald's mouth.

"You have to not laugh, giggle, or make fun of me of any kind!" Arnold need to trust Gerald on this.

"Yeah man I promise I won't tell a soul or laugh at you, or giggle." Gerald put his hand up like he taking a vow.

"I had and "erotic" dream..." Arnold signed and put his head down, "about Helga." Arnold flinched, thinking that Gerald was going to make a jab at him about having that kind of dream with that someone.

"Dude I dont care. Helga got pretty hot over the years. Don't tell Phoebe I told you that. She'll rip my head off."  
Gerald looked back at Phoebe and shook a little. "That women might be small but she got some claws on her."

"Yeah, well we better go inside before they think where talking about them." Arnold started to walk inside the hotel that looked like it was from Texas. The building had two bulls in front fighting asi a centre piece. The hotel on the outside looked pretty normal, with a white out side that had wooden frames. The glass doors moved for Arnold and Gerald when they walked. The receptionist at the desk had a plaided shirt on, had two blond ponytails that were braided, and a white cowboy hat on.

"Hey Y'all! Welcome to the Rodeo Saddle hotel. Do you have reservations?" She had a thick Texan Accent.

"Yes I do. It's named After Mr. Johanssen. Where just staying the night." Gerald looked at Arnold and wasn't amused to see Gerald picked a country hotel.

"You fellers just give me one moment while I look up ya'll name." The little blond was on her computer look up the name while Arnold was looking around the place. It was really nice, it had some bull skulls on the wall, and lots of cowboy pictures, there was a statue of a metal lasso in the middle of the place. Lots of wooden chairs with white cusions on them, with glass tables.

"Okay, I see a Mr. Johanssen for one night with dinner reservations at 7pm. Is that right?" The girl looked at Gerald to inform her if she was right.

"That sure is." Gerald started to take out his debt card to pay for the dinner and rooms.

"Okay that would be 225.00 dollars for the night and dinner." The girl have Gerald a cute smile.

"That will all be on debt tonight Sandy. Oh and me and some friends would like to go to the bar tonight, would I have to pay a charge for that?" Gerald looked at Sandy for a reply.

"Sure An't. The rooms come with the bar included. Since our rooms are high will give the costumers free bar fair. You will still need to pay for drinks."

Taking his card out of the little machine, Gerald looked at Sandy. "Well that's nice of you guys to do that, can I have my receipt and I will be out if you hair. Oh and when's check out?"

"At 1:00pm tomorrow morning." Sandy said politely.

"Thank you Sandy." Gerald said Nicly as he turned away.

"No thank ya'll for choosing our hotel. Have a nice stay!"

Gerald and Arnold headed towards the jeep, Gerald put the receipt in his pocket.

"Gerald I could help pay for my room, it isn't a problem. I feel bad for you paying for everything." Gerald shook his head.

"Nah man I invited you on this trip, I'm not gonna make my best friend pay."

"Well at lest let me pay your drinks tonight at the bar. I'm not taking no as an answer." Arnold looked at Gerald like he was going to lecture him if he doesn't.

"Okay man you can buy the drinks. It's gonna be a big tab." Gerald and Arnold did there signature hand shake to make the deal permanent. Walking to the jeep Arnold's face went all red again thinking about his dream about Helga.

"Don't worry man, It's not like she's knows anything." Gerald was right, Helga didn't know what he was dreaming about and even if she know what it was, she would never guess it was her. Arnold calmed down a bit and got over his blush, not entirely but it was close enough.

"Okay ladies! Everything is good! We can head up there now with our stuff." Gerald headed towards the trailer to unlock it, got everybody stuff and placed it on the ground.

"Kay grab you shit and let's go" Gerald led the gang to the front door of course holding phoebes and his stuff. Once in the hotel they headed straight to the elevator. Waiting for it to come down Helga spoke up.

"So who's on witch room?" Gerald and phoebe looked at each other.

"Well Helga me and Gerald are going to share a room and we thought you and Arnold should share a room..." Arnold eyes looked at Gerald and gave a little glare. Gerald looked back pleased with Arnold's response about the whole planning he did on the phone.

"Are you joking! I have to share... Helga looked back at Arnold that was now smiling waiting for another slip up. Helga scowled and looked at Phoebe. "Fine... I'm not going to like it one but but I will do it.." Helga was in her glory! 'Sharing a room with my love! It's a dream come true! Oh Phoebe I will thank you numberious times! This will be the best night ever.' The elevator opened and two people came out, the elevator was empty as it can get. Helga was still standing there in her day dreams as everybody entered the elevator.

"Helga are you coming?" Arnold looked at Helga in the elevator,holding the door for her. Helga snapped out and walked in te elevator.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Once the door opened they headed to their rooms.

"406 and 407 all ours you guys." Gerald said as he put an arm on Phoebe and kissed her forehead. Gerald have the 406 key to Helga and Arnold and the 407 key was theirs.

"Okay Phoebe don't make to much noise in there. I don't want to be waken up in the middle of the night. Helga snickered at the both of them, while Phoebe was going red Gerald stepped up.

"Don't worry Helga you will be hearing lots of moans, she's a moaner." Gerald have a thumbs you as Phoebe elbowed him in the side.

"Well let's check out the room." Arnold unlocked the door and walked in.

Hoped you liked the chapter. I sure did love writing. this is just the beginning to. :) please review i really want your thoughts on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helga stepped into the room and her mouth stopped. There was a Jacuzzi bath on the side of the room that was open to anyone who wanted to see. It was deep, looked a lot like a hot tub. She turned the other way to see two beds, one had a brown Duvet and 4 white pillows and the other was white Duvet and brown pillows. There was a small mini bar at the front of the room, and a bathroom beside the tv that was facing the left side of the room. Followed by a dresser, that had a Brochure of the hotel on it.

"Well we better make our self comfy." Arnold laid on the bed that had the brown blanket on it. He threw his things on the ground beside it, Helga laid on the bed with the white covers.

"What time is it Arnold?" Helga tried to sounded nice but it came out in an annoyed tone. Arnold shook it off and looked at his watch.

"We got here pretty early, Gerald must have wanted to get here at a decent time... Oh and it's about 6:15, we got some time before dinner to relax and chill." Arnold formed a smile on his face as stared to look through the cloths he was going to wear to dinner.

"Okay I guess I should look for my cloths to." Helga started to pull the zipper off the duffel bag.

"Helga I think I would like to ask you my question now." Helga looked back to see Arnold still looking through his things with a little smile on his face. Helga turned back to her bag.

"What is you want to know Arnold." Helga found a yellow dress she loves and took it out of her bag. 'Arnold going to die when he sees me in this', she thought to herself as she took out some make up and jewelry.

"Why do you always wear that pink bow?" Arnold's question Confused Helga a little bit.

"What do you mean? I'm not wearing my bow." Arnold eyebrow rose as he gave Helga a bullshit look.

"Then what's that on your ankle?" Arnold looked down and pointed at Helga's ankle that had a pink bow tied tightly around it.

"Oh this silly thing? Umm... It's... Just a habit. Yeah that's it a habit. It's just a thing I do without knowing it. Hehehe." Helga tried to go with it but Arnold knew better then that.

"No Helga I want the truth. Why do you keep that old thing on you all the time? Why is it so important to you?" Arnold looked at Helga with great interest in her becoming answer. Helga had to take a moment to think, she ether had to make up a pretty good lie, or tell the truth.

"Well Arnold you see... It's important to me because... Hugh. My parents gave it to me on the day before I started preschool. It was actually one of the first presents I got from my parents that meant something to me. Don't get me wrong though, the day I went to preschool for the first time was a nightmare. I had to walk there all by myself because my parents where to amazed by Olga. Then I started to hate the stupid thing. Hehe, but when I got to school I was completely soaked and dirty from a dog taking my lunch, and having cars splash at me. As I was about to go in..." Helga stopped talking for a moment. "Someone... Said they liked it and it made me really happy for someone to be nice to me on my first day at school." Helga had a small smile on her face as she looked down at the bow tied to her ankle, she didn't dare look at Arnold.

"Well Arnold I'm going to get ready for dinner and I suggest you so the same buko" Helga raced to the bathroom, as she closed the door she waited a couple of seconds before she herd Arnold getting ready. With a sign with relief she started to undress.

At 7pm Arnold met Gerald in the hallway.

"Hey man where's Helga?" Gerald asked.

"Probably doing the same thing Phoebe is doing. I don't understand why it takes them this long to get ready, it's only dinner." Arnold didn't like complaining much but he was hungry.

"Same here man, so what did you and Helga do on your spare time?" Gerald looked at Arnold hoping for a 'good' response.

"Nothing Gerald but I did get to know Helga a little better. I asked her about her bow. It makes me a little sad to know the story behind it." Arnold looked at Gerald and Frowned.

"Ah it's okay man things happen" Gerald herd an unlock sound from his door as he turned he saw Phoebe. She was wearing a blue dress that went above her knees and attached at her neck like a collar. Her long black hair was in a bun, her blue eye shadow and lip gloss made it perfect.

"You look beautiful babe." Gerald gave a kiss to Phoebe. Arnold rolled his eyes and herd his own door open. Helga came out looking beautiful as ever to Arnold. She wore a yellow sun dress that had a tube top on top ad flared out at the bottom. Her hair was wavy with her banes pined up, wearing a light lip gloss and hooped earrings. With a little heart locket that hung around he neck. Arnold was amazed to see Helga looking so gorgeous.

"Helga you look great..." Arnold blushed a little as he put one of his hands behind his neck.

"Well thanks fo... Arnold." Helga locked the door behind her and walked to the elevator. "Well? Arnt you guys coming?" Everybody laughed a bit and followed helga into the elevator.

An hour or so later Helga, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe where as full as they can get.

"Man I can't eat another bite. I could use a drink though" Gerald put down the toothpick he had in his teeth down on the table.

"Me too I can't eat anything again" Phoebe giggled as she let out a small burp. "Oh excuse me."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the bar. Sitting here and wasting hour precious bar time rubbing our bellies isn't getting us anywhere." Helga got up and headed out of the restaurant.

"Okay you guys, you herd Mrs. impatient. Lets go before we all change our minds and go to our rooms." Arnold sat up and followed Helga, Gerald and Phoebe did the same.

Once at the bar Helga pretty much ran to the doors to get in. She opened them with high hopes, Sadly they fell as she saw lots of older couples and really older couples there.

"What is this? An old person bar?" Helga looked around to see a dance floor at the very back of the bar and tables surrounding it. Older couples laughed and talked but no one was dancing and getting crazy. Helga was not impressed about this. "Well you guys I'm gonna go drink." Helga slumped to the bar on the left side of the place.

"I'm going to go with her and see if she gonna be okay." Arnold left the couple to tend to Helga.

"Well, well, well baby. What should we do all alone. Maybe grind a little? Or make out in the corner? Maybe some touching?" Gerald put his arms around Phoebes small waist as he started to kiss Phoebes neck.

"Gerald please. We have all the time for that in our hotel room. Lets go find s table when their getting drinks." Pulling out of Gerald arms she headed toward a table beside the dance floor.

"Man so much for that." Gerald grumbled to himself as her walked behind Phoebe.

At the bar Helga sat on one of the stools and snapped at the bar tender.

"Yo! Buddy! I need a vodka slim over here!" Helga looked at him trying to get his attention. He turned around and saw that he was very Handsome, he had light brown hair and big green eyes just like Arnold's. Helga looked in them and went limp.

"Hey there cutie."he walked towards Helga and bent down to catch a closer look at her. "What can I get for a sexy little thing like you." Helga blushed and smiled a little.

"Can you get me a vodka slim please." Helga could swim in the eyes that the bartender had.

"Sure thing." As he turned around he winked at Helga. Making Helga's drink Arnold came to sit with Helga.

"Helga are you okay? You looked pretty upset back there." Arnold saw Helga's face, it didn't look mad but happy and dreamy.

"Oh hi Arnold." Helga looked at Arnold and looked back at the tender. Arnold glaze followed Helga to the back of the bar tenders. He turned around and saw Arnold.

"Hey who's this sweetie?" Arnold was about the call him out on his nickname but Helga responses faster.

"Oh this is Arnold. He's a friend of mine, arnt you Arnold?" Arnold's face dropped.

'A friend? That's all she thinks of me? No a good friend that she known since elementary school, but a friend that she just met?' Arnold looked at Helga who was smiling at him "yeah we are just friends... As Arnold left the Stool he looked back at Helga giggling and flirting with the bar tender. Arnold grind his teeth as he walked toward Phoebe and Gerald.

"Yo man where Helga?" Gerald saw Arnold's face was angry and mad.

"She's over the with that bar tender guy."Gerald look toward where Arnold's looking and laughed.

"Hahaha Arnold are you jealous?" Arnold turned back and blushed. He was shocked that Gerald would even think of that.

"No... I just don't like the way his looking at her and talking to her and... Him." Arnold kept his glaze on Helga, his hands forming in a fist.

"Whatever you say Arnold. Whatever you say."Gerald just shook his head and looked at Phoebe, she shrugged and went back to her drink that Gerald got her.

After about 2 hours of drinking beers and glaring at the bar tender Arnold got more annoyed.

"Why is she still over there? She is suppose to be with us, we are the ones on the trip together." Arnold has been going on about Helga for a little more over two hours now.

"Man Arnold if you so sore about it go ask her to dance with you or something." Gerald was board of Arnold talking about Helga.

"Okay everybody it's about 10pm and you know what that is! The best dance of the night! The one , the only, ...Tango."Arnold ears perked up and smiled.

"I will be right back you two." As Arnold wobbled out of his chair he walked toward Helga.

"His not going to..."

"Yup he sure is Phoebe, He's gonna tango. Drunk. Ha this will be funny."

Arnold tapped Helga on the shoulder, trying to look a little less drunk, she looked back and left herself left off the skool. Arnold grabbed Helga and swung her over his shoulder, he turned toward the dance floor and walked.

"Arnold what are you doing!" A little drunk herself Helga was Hiccuping and just laid there like lump on Arnold's shoulder.

He placed Helga on her feet on the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close to him. Looking dead serious he zoomed his eyes on her blue ones.

"Are you ready Helga?" Arnold's right hand was on her small waist and his left was in hers. Their noses almost touching.

"Ready for what?" She looked as clueless as ever. Arnold smiled and whispered in her ear.

"To tango." The music started and so did Arnold. Pulling her close he dipped her down, pulling her up then dipped her again, pulling her up again then dipping her numerous of times. Then swaying slowly her, using his hand for back support. Pulling her back up to his face so close she could feel his breath. Helga had to look up at Arnold Considering he is a head taller then Helga. His eye are half lidded and giving her a smirk that she could die for.

"Arnold I shouldn't do this... I'm a little drunk." Helga looked at Arnold as if a plead.

"Don't worry my gorgeous drunk 'friend' your in good hands." Arnold started to dance again grabbing her hand and leading her to make her go to the left making her place her feet step in front of each other. Stopping for a moment to sway her fast again, forcing her up again then hands in hands to the left cha cha moving along the dance floor. Then swaying her fast to the left. Stopping in the middle of the dance floor he dips her very slowly, as he's doing this his hand trails to her left leg and raises it to his hip. Helga winds her leg around Arnold's hip, him knowing this his free hand glazed down between Helga breast leading his hand to his other one letting Helga up. Their eyes meet, looking at each other almost kissing.

Helga leg fell, as it fell, Arnold's left hand grabbed Helga right and he spun her out of the dance floor away from him and spun her back. Helga back now on Arnold chest, he bends Helga forward.

"Are you having fun Helga? Reminds you of the grade 4 tango doesn't it." Arnold whispered in Helga ear as she was Absorbing Arnold's body heat and sent. She blushed but before she could respond he spun her back facing him. Arnold picked her up by her butt, just about when Helga was going to say something he swung her around his back and caught her on the other side. Placing his hands on her butt again. Then leaning her down when she straddled him again. The song ended, Arnold pulled Helga back up and placed her on her feet. Every body clapped, yelled and whistled at Helga and Arnold. They both blushed and Bowed, Gerald and Phoebe walked up to their drunk friends.

"Wow you guys! You did awesome!" Phoebe said excitedly. "I can't Believe you can dance like that when your Intoxicated."

"Yeah you two do make and amazing couple." Gerald patted Arnold on the shoulder. Arnold looked at Gerald with on eye half opened and the other wide open.

"Can you take me and Helga to our room please." Gerald looked at Helga, she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hu okay you two 9 year olds follow me." As Gerald walked Helga and Arnold to their room the bar tender Helga was flirting with have gave her a wink. She looked at him, smiled , then flipped him off and laughed about it.

At the rooms Gerald opened the door for both Arnold and Helga. Setting them on different beds.

"Goodnight you crazy drunk motherfuckers." Gerald laughed at them once again and left the room. Helga waited for Gerald to leave and wondered over to Arnold's bed. Arnold turned his head and smiled.

"Helga... You shouldn't be in my bed..." Arnold laughed and turned over on his back. Helga giggled and put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhhhhh... Gerald will hear you and makes us go in our own beds." Helga wiggled closer to Arnold. Arnold rolled and put and arm over Helga.

"Okay, okay you can sleep with me. But... But don't tell Gerald or Phoebe. They will tell on us." Arnold shifted over to cuddle with Helga.

"Deal..." Helga shifted over to rest her head under Arnold's chin. "Night my beautiful love goddess." Helga took a huge inhale of his sent.

Arnold was already asleep by the time Helga said deal.

I hope you guys liked chapter 7! I got my inspiration from a song named Sway from the Pussycat Dolls... It would probably make more seance in reading it if you listen :P and I know I ended the chapter a little childish but I don't want anything to serious going on between the two before camping. By the way they will get to the camp site by the end of chapter 9... Or sooner Idk witch on right now. I am making Helga a little nicer because everybody grows up right? She's not the little girl from PS 118. I'm trying to make her seem more grown up. Thank you once again for your reviews! I love them all! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunlight crosses the room, and onto the bed that Arnold and Helga where sharing. Feeling the warmth of the sun, Arnold opened his eyes to see that the curtains from the window where wide open. A moan came from Arnold as he tried to get up from the bed to close the curtains. Trying to get up his arm was stuck... Then he realized that he couldn't move his legs ether.

Arnold turned his head slowly to see an sleeping Helga was keeping his legs and arm hostage... Arnold perked up a little to remember that he had drank a lot last night, raising his hand to his head he moaned and landed on the pillow again. Slowly turning his head to Helga he questioned.

'Why is she in my bed? Did she sneak into my bed last night without me knowing? What happened... Oh my god... How will she react when she wakes up! I need to get up before she does!" Arnold looked at Helga for dear life. He relaxed his face when he saw how happy she was sleeping on his arm.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about?' Arnold rose his hand from his head and brushed a piece of Helga hair out of her face. Helga's hand slowly rose and took ahold of Arnolds, tangling her fingers into his. Pressing Arnold's hand onto her cheek she began to whisper.

"You are so warm... And you smell so good..." Helga stopped, her eyes opened to see a blushing Arnold. Helga closed her eyes again. "You are soo nice to me... I've always wanted to say I'm in lo..." Helga opened her eyes again, wide and unbelieving that Arnold was actually right beside her. Helga sat up fast, grabbing her head in the progress.

"Crimany! What the hell is going on here football head! Why am I in your bed! Why are you so god damn close to me!" As Helga looked down she saw Arnold still shocked out of his mind about what Helga said. "Don't just lay there with you mouth open! Tell me what happened?! You didn't do an..." Helga didn't finish her sentence instead she headed to the bathroom. When she shut the door, Arnold was still speechless and as red as can be.

Once Helga came out of the bathroom she landed on her own bed, laying there motionless Arnold made his own way to the bathroom, not saying a word he closed the door behind him. Helga whined as she curled herself into a ball on her bed.

'He herd me... He herd everything I said didn't he! I'm a goner! He knows everything!' Helga sat up, she headed toward her bags and pulled out a pair of grey shorts and a black tank top. 'Just act like nothing happened old girl... You can do it..." Finishing her last thought Arnold came out of the bathroom, as Arnold was about to turn off the light Helga past him and ran straight in the bathroom. Slamming the door behind Arnold, putting a hand to his forehead he walked over to his bag and began to take out some cloths.

"Arnold you look like shit man!" Gerald laughed at Arnold as he was putting all the bags in the trailer.

"Not today Gerald... I'm not feeling very good... Had the worst morning ever..." Arnold got dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and an green long shelved shirt.

"Okay whatever you say Arnold. Where's Helga? I thought she was done packing, her bags are already in here.." Gerald scratched his head as he looked back in the trailer.

"I think she's waiting for Phoebe... There she is." Phoebe and Helga walked side to side with each other.

"Yo talk hair boy! Me and Phoebe are going to ride in the trailer till our next stop." Helga started to walk into the trailer. "I also got to change to, I thought it would be nice out but it's so grey... Looks like it's going to rain." Helga was right, the sky was dark and it started to get cold.

"Well okay ladies, you can ride at the back but we are only stopping for lunch and dinner then we are camping out tonight. I would probably go pee if necessary now." Gerald gave Phoebe his hand to step in the trailer.

"We should be fine Gerald, we went to the washroom inside. Our next stop isn't for a while so we should be fine." Phoebe gave a small smile and waved him to shut the door.

"Well okay ladies, just keep your phones on you. If you need me to stop then tex Arnold, you have his number right babe?" Gerald gave Phoebe a little nod.

"Yes Gerald I do, now let's hit the road! It's already 12:30!" Phoebe closed the door, Gerald signed as he locked the trailer.

"Well man, it's just going to be you and me until our late snack. "

"Yeah it will be good to have some man time, I got tons to tell and ask you about from last night." Arnold and Gerald did there hand shake and headed toward the front seats of the jeep.

"So Helga what is it that you have to tell me about?" Phoebe leaned forward onto the small dinning table.

"Well Phoebe, I wanted to ask about last night. What happen! I got so drunk I can remember what happened ..." Helga looked at Phoebe, Phoebe was of course smiling and giggling. Just as Helga was about to ask Phoebes phone vibrated. Taking out her phone she looked at Helga.

"Gerald is stopping to buy some gas, would you like anything while there in there?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"No thank you." Helga looked at Phoebe texting her love as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay Helga, you where upset about the whole country bar place because there was older couples and no one looked like they where having fun. You being mad you walked to the bar where you seen a very handsome bar tender, you stayed with the bar tender until Arnold came and tangoed with you. Then..."

"Wait, Arnold came to dance with me? ME? Are you sure it wasn't another girl that looked like me?" Helga looked at Phoebe like the world was going to end. Giving a small smile to Helga, Phoebe onced again pulled out her white iPhone. Sliding the phone to Helga she pressed play on her small device.

Helga's eyes went big as she saw Arnold and herself dancing on the middle of the floor. It got to the part where Arnold brushed his hands down between Helga's boobs. Helga blushed and put her hands where Arnold had them. A blush came on Helga's face as he picked her up from her butt to do the final move.

"We really did dance last night... I thought that was a dream! That really happened? Oh my god! This is a dream come true! My Arnold, prince, love god danced with me! On his own free will!" Helga hugged her self as she laid her head on the table.

"That's not all Helga, once you and Arnold stopped dancing everybody that was there called and cheered for you two. You where the hit of the night!" Phoebe was very happy to deliver the news Helga. "You two didn't get you glory for very long. Arnold wanted to go back to the room, Gerald saw you giggling out of your mind. Sooo as Gerald took you and Arnold to your room he set you on different beds and left." Phoebe stopped speaking Helga looked in horror.

"Gerald set us on different beds? How do you know that?" Helga was wiggling her thumbs under the table where Phoebe couldn't see them.

"Well Helga I was behind Gerald while he did it. Once you too where in bed we went to bed." Phoebe looked at Helga with her eyes squinted. "Why do you ask Helga? Did anything happen yesterday when me and Gerald left?" Helga blushed, looking away from Phoebe she mumbled.

"No.." Helga got hot as she wiggled in her seat.

"Helga what happened last night with Arnold? Did you two..." Phoebe paused and whispered "did you 'do' it?" Helga fell in her seat a bit looking surprised at Phoebe to even suggest the thought. Thinking now that Phoebe and Gerald did have had sex before, they've dated since high school. 'I shouldn't be that surprised, I herd the whole story about when they lost their virginity together. Phoebe knows that I have a huge urge for Arnold, but I don't just want him to be my first but I want more then that.'

Looking at phoebe she smiled. "No phoebe we didn't 'do it', I sorta... made my way... Umm.. Hehehe... Into his bed... I don't know how or why but I woke up next to him. I got to comfortable and said... Something that I can't take back." Phoebe looked at Helga in horror for her friend.

"Helga did you say you loved him?" Phoebe looked at Helga sitting as still as possible.

"I don't know Phoebe! One moment I'm dreaming of Arnold hugging me, making me feel safe. Then the next moment I was looking at him in my dream to say that I loved him but it wasn't my dream. It was him! I don't think I said the whole thing though...At lest I don't think I did." Helga started to bite her nails, looking to the right of the trailer.

The trailer suddenly stopped moving, with all the excitement that was going on Phoebe forgot to check her cell phone. Pulling his phone out texted Arnold back.

"Apparently we are at our snack period if the trip. They stopped at a MacDonald, and wondering if we want to eat inside or hit the drive through." Phoebe looked at Helga to see what she wanted to do.

"I don't care Phoebe, whatever the losers what to do." Helga bend her head down to her arms that where crossed on the table. Phoebe replied what Helga said, a few seconds went by when she got another text.

"Gerald wants to eat on the road, he doesn't want to waste anytime going to the camp ground. What would you like Helga?" Helga answered phoebe with a Big Mac meal, phoebe also gave Arnold an answer.

Minutes later the girls herd the door unlock with two drinks and a brown bag.

"Here you two are! Are you two going to come with us in the car, or are you staying in here?" Arnold have a smile as he handed the bag and drinks to Helga.

"Nah, I'm going to stay in here and take a nap after I'm done eating. You can go Phoebe, in the car I mean if you don't want to stay in here."

"We'll okay Helga, if you need Anything just text me." With that Arnold and Phoebe went in the jeep leaving Helga alone.

Helga finished eating in no time, throwing her garbage on the little basket beside the table she got up and headed to the king sized bed at the back of the trailer. Laying Down she started to think about Arnold. Slowly falling into a deeper sleep she imagined her and Arnold dancing in a huge ball room, much like the one in Beauty and the Beast. Gliding across the dance floor in her beautiful pink ball gown and Arnold in his black tux, they owned the dance floor.

"Oh Arnold... I have never been this happy. Without you I would have nothing, be nothing without you." Helga pressed her face into his chest.

"No Helga. You are the most amazing girl that I have ever met."Arnold hand made a fist as he lifted it under Helga's chin to raise her head towards his. "You shall never think that you are nothing. You are my everything Helga." Pressing his nose on to hers Helga started to cry. "Helga why are you crying?" Arnold started to wipe the tears away with his thumb, swaying the tears away from her cheeks as well.

"You are my one and only Arnold, ever since you realized me and my bow the first day of preschool I have always loved you." Helga looked up at Arnold with huge watery blue eyes that made his heart melt. Arnold smiled, his eyes have closed as he started to lean in for a kiss.

Helga lifting herself with her toes she slammed into Arnold's mouth. A little taken back by Helga's force he moved his arms around Helga for a hug. Helga arms slid around Arnold's neck to make the kiss more  
passionate. Time went by and they broke apart, looking into Helga's eyes he kissed her again. This time slipping his tongue into Helga's mouth, enjoying it Helga tongue started to tangle with his.

Arnold's hand started to swerve around Helga's waist, raising higher his right hand felt its way between Helga breast. The same way he did when they where dancing the tango. Starting to unbuttons the dress the gravity was pulling it off Helga's body. Breaking from the kiss Arnold's head past Helga's head to her chest. Kissing her soft cleavage he started to moan Helga's name.

"Oh Helga." Arnold moaned again at Helga

"Oh Arnold..." Helga's hand rose to place it on Arnold's head to deepen the kisses.

"Helga..." Arnold whispered her name in between kisses.

"Yes my love" Helga looked down at Arnold, not to see Arnold but Arnie! Opening her eyes, Helga stood up straight in her bed breathing heavy.

"It was only a dream... It was only a dream..." Helga was curled up in a ball in the middle of the huge bed. As she calmed down she looked outside the window to see it had gotten fairly dark, looking down at her phone she saw that it was 10pm. Also seeing tons of tex messages from Phoebe.

"Helga were stopping for a bathroom break. Helga are you there? Helga are you hungry? The boys are so where stopping. Helga! Answer me!" Many more came followed.

Feeling the trailer stopped moving she waited on the couch that faced the trailer door for them to let her out. Hearing an unlocking sound Gerald opened the door blurting out.

"WHERE HERE!"

I'm sorry you guys for waiting. I have been really busy with work... It might be a couple days for the next chapter as well. I have a great idea for the next chapter! And I'm sorry for my grammar... It's not the best. I have been writing on my cell phone so the spell check is saving my life. :P I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! I love hearing all of them and getting them from my email. I read all of them! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helga walked out of the trailer to feel a cold breeze on her arms and legs. Looking down she realizes that she didn't change her cloths like she originally planned. Giving and annoyed noise she turned around to head back into the trailer.

" I gotta change. I'm still in these stinking shorts and tank top. You should make a fire with Arnoldo when I'm changing." Helga snickered as she closed the door behind her.

"Alright your majesty" Gerald said in an ironic tone, Phoebe giggled looking at Gerald with a cute smile. "Arnold is still in the car, he lost something of his while we stopped to eat, and still trying to find we won't be long Helga..." He turned to look at Phoebe. "Anyway do you wanna come get some fired wood with me Phoebe?"

"Sure Gerald. Don't wonder off on me okay? I don't really like the thought of going in the woods alone." Phoebe wrapped her arms around Gerald one arm.

"Okay babe, don't worry." As Gerald and Phoebe started to walk into the trees Arnold walked out of the jeep and smiled at the couple.

'They are so good together, I'm so happy for them' trailing off in his mind Arnold had a thought. 'Maybe my head phones are in my bag... I don't remember taking them out.'

Arnold walked to the trailer and opened the door quietly making sure that if Helga was still sleeping he wouldn't wake her. Eying his bag from the floor he tipped, toed to it. Starting to open it he spotted Something from the corner of his eye. Turning to the place he saw he found Helga. Arnold's mouth dropped as he seen what Helga was wearing.

Helga wore only her white laced bra and underwear with her golden hair down past her bra clip. Bending down to grab a pair of sweatpants and a tight black t shirt. Arnold couldn't move or speak as he watched Helga bend down, her white underwear barley covering anything, everything was in full view for him. Leaning back up Helga turned around, her head lifted up to see Arnold there. A hush of cold air lifted the room for a second or two, Arnold and Helga both shared shocked faces.

"Arnold! What are you doing in here! GET OUT! NOW!" As she stomped towards Arnold she tried to cover as much as she could. Focusing on covering herself with her hands, her feet stumbled on the sweat pants that was dragging across the floor. Helga felt herself falling, Arnold lost his glaze and saw that Helga was falling. Racing up from his spot he caught Helga at a neck of time before hitting the floor.

Helga opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Arnold once again. Trying to lift herself from his body she saw that Arnold was already holding himself up with his hands at the back of his back. Looking at Helga with a beat read face he asked.

"Ummm... Helga... Are you... Okay?"  
Helga looked back at Arnold and blushed, trying to get up as fast as she could Arnold grabbed at her hips and forced her back down. "Helga don't move so fast. You fell, are you hurt or anything?" Arnold looked more worried then embarrassed about Helga being almost nude.

Getting up fast again Helga grabbed her things off the floor and stomped to the very back of the trailer and slammed the door shut. Arnold smiled at himself.

'Helga must be the only person in the world that can stomp angry in a trailer half nude about something so simple.' Arnold laughed as he got his headphones and waited outside for the others.

Gerald and Phoebe came back and saw a perfect fire, looking around they saw Arnold poking at it with a stick.

"Hey man! You made a fire for us already? It took a while for me and Phebes to even find fire wood..." Arnold laughed.

"Gerald when we first entered the camp site there was a sign saying 'FREE CAMP FIRE WOOD.' It's just right over there by the out outhouses." Arnold took his pointer out of the fire and pointed it the way for the outhouses.

"Man Phoebe. We went looking for wood and it was right in front of us this whole time." Phoebe giggled once again.

"It's okay Gerald. It was a fun experience while it lasted." Phoebe looked around trying to find Helga. "Hey Arnold... Where Helga?" Arnold's eyes widen as the name popped up, he relaxed and smirked.

"Must be still in the trailer." Arnold continued to poke at the fire. Curious to know what was going on Phoebe started to walk to the trailer but stopped to see Helga walking out of it instead with her grey sweatpants on and a big black sweater with her hair up in a bun. Passing Phoebe and walked over to a wood log that was in front of the fire.

"I am starving... What is there to eat?" Helga to took a stick for the wood that Gerald and Phoebe brought back. Everybody looked at each other then their bellies.

"Well Helga... You see we already ate... I tried texing you but no answer so we kinda ate without you... But there's hotdogs in the fridge in the trailer." Phoebe felt guilty for eating without Helga. Helga didn't care, she got up and went into the trailer.

Couple second in the trailer Helga came out with 2 hot dogs, buns, and ketchup. And awkward silence arose from everybody.

"Ummmm... I'm going to go make the beds for you to tonight." Phoebe trotted into the trailer switching the little light on. Silence once again took over the fire.

Once Phoebe came back to the fire Gerald was the one to speak.

"So... Anyone in for a scary story? It's is a camp fire and all, and I would really like to say one... If you guys don't mind." Gerald looked at everybody, they all smiled at Gerald for an okay. Arnold put down his beer.

"Okay Gerald hit us with one." Arnold loved to hear Gerald's stories, everybody did. Phoebe scooted over the Gerald a little but more knowing that she would get scared.

"Okay guys prepare not to sleep tonight." Leaning in closer to the fire he started.

"Becky, Lila, and Ronda all are having a sleep over back in middle school. Making a night of make-up, story's and s'mores. As Ronda walked into her back yard she started to undress herself, getting ready for a dip in her huge swimming pool. Lila and Becky followed along with her plan. It was late when they where swimming and splashing in her huge pool. Swimming for nearly a couple hours they decided to get out to watch a movie Ronda traveling behind had to close the pool, letting her minions go get dressed, she started to close the pool cover. Bending down to reach the lever a hand grabbed her from the pool! Drowning her! Ronda struggled, and kicked, trying to yell for help her head got held under the water if minutes at a time. All of a sudden she stopped moving. The man was pleased with this as he left the pool still opened.

Walking towards the house, he hears the other girls giggle from Ronda's room. Opening the back door he steps into the mansion.

Noticing that Ronda took longer then usual Becky left Lila alone in the large room to find her friend. Walking down the Twisty staire case she slowly goes at a step at a time calling Ronda's name out.  
Reaching the bottom of the staire case she sneaks outside to see Ronda floating on top of the pool. Running to reach Ronda she pulled her out of the pool. Realizing that she was dead Becky panicked. Running toward to house again the figure cloths lines her by the throat. Begging for her life the shadow strangled her to death by his hands.

Hearing little cries for help Lila headed towards downstairs to find her friend to be laying on the hardwood motioned less. Putting her hands to cover her mouth she turned around to see the shadow. The man that killed all her friends. He wasn't a man but a dead man. His faced drained from color, his skin blue with red eyes that were irritated. His once blond hair was now a green color that was formed by the chlorine. His white dress shit now dirty and ripped. Lila scream and she raced to the front door. Not being fast enough he grabbed Lila's pigtails and dragged her outside. Heading toward the fire place he picked Lila from her hair again and hovered her over the fire pit. Fire blared in it from earlier while they where making s'mores. Lila flesh started to burn and smell, she screamed as loud as she could but no one herd her. Slowly she burned alive the spirit ate her limb by limb."

Gerald looked at everybody at the camp fire. Phoebe was on his lap scared of her mind. Helga somehow got her way to Arnold. Holding his arm for dear life. Arnold didn't seem to notice considering he was grabbing Helga leg for life as well...

"Well you guys I'm pretty tired... I think I'm going to bed. Can you put the fire out man, I am beat from driving all day." Gerald picked the small Asian up that was still to scared to move on his lap. Gerald closed the door behind him of the trailer and caught Arnold's and Helga attention. Looking at Helga arm she removed it immediately after realizing it. Standing up Helga spoke.

"Well Arnold... Hehehe.. I'm going to go to bed... Can you take out the fire for me please." With that Helga ran to the trailer and slammed the door behind her. Arnold realizing he was alone ran the water over the fire and ran into the trailer as well.

Arnold got into the trailer huffing, he turned around and locked it behind him. Walking to his bed that was originally the couch he got on it. Taking off his campfire smelt hoodie he covered himself with blankets. Turning to the wall he herd movement to the other side of the trailer. Trying to ignore it he closed his eyes, getting his mind on something else he slowly doze off. It wasn't after 10 minutes of trying to sleep that he herd his name.

"Hey... Arnold?... Are.. Y...yo... You awake?" He turned his body to look in the bed that Helga was sleeping in.

"No Helga I am not sleeping yet." Arnold voice sounded annoyed. He really wanted to sleep, but he couldn't with Helga making noise. Helga herd the annoyed voice and got annoyed herself.

"Fine. Do you know what, never mind Arnold." Helga turned around to face the wall and she made a little wimped sound. Arnold felt bad for doing that to her, putting a hand on his head he signed.

"I'm sorry Helga I'm just really tired, what would you like?" Helga turned back over to face Arnold again.

"Well.. I... I... I'm... I'm not tired... Hehehe ummm can't sleep do you wanna talk for a bit?" Helga would never admit that she was scared. Of Gerald's little story.

Arnold gave a crooked smile in the dark, knowing that Helga was scared of Gerald's story he snickered as well.

"Okay Helga, since you mentioned you wanted to talk I get an answer from you from any question that I want to ask."  
Helga opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped and realized that she called him football head this morning because of sleeping with him. She cursed under her breath as she moved to face to the Roof of the trailer.

"Fine Arnold but this is the last time you will be getting an answer from me. You will be answering any question I want tomorrow night." Helga smiled wickedly, knowing exactly what's she's going to ask Arnold.

"Okay Helga, ever since JR high I haven't seen you date anybody. Well that's a lie... I have seen you date Brainy in high school for like a week..."

"Get to the question Arnold." Helga waited eagerly for a question so she can get it over with.

"Okay, Okay, my question is... When you meet the love of your life what would be the first thing you would want to do with them, to be more detailed what would you want to do for a first date." Arnold kind of blushed as he asked the question. Thanking god that it was dark and she could see him.

"Well Arnold... I would want my first date to be dancing. Hehehe... This sounds really girly coming from me, but I would want to dance with that guy. An romantic, dance that we will always remember, kind of like the wedding dance. it has to be in the moonlight though, after supper or even to sneak out to dance. It will be amazing... You shall not tell anyone about this! I have only told Phoebe about that kind of stuff so don't tell anyone!" Helga couldn't believe that she opened that much to Arnold all in one time and was so settle about it. No body ones that Helga G. Patki is like that, nobody but Phoebe.

"Don't worry Helga, I won't tell anyone but that's a good way to do it I guess." Helga looked up at the roof as well with her hand behind her head. Relaxed Helga slowly closed her eyes, imaging that blue ghost of a character that Gerald made up making her open her eyes again.

"Ummm Arnold?" Helga asked not ready to suck up her pride. " I'm kinda scared... Not a lot... I'm Helga you know I'm not scared of anything..." Helga blushed a bit confessing to Arnold. Arnold snickered to Helga a little then faced her again.

"Oh Helga you will be okay. Don't worry about anything." Arnold was happy to hear her say that she was scared but he still felt bad for her. He was tired though and needed sleep, he knew that Helga would keep him up all night of he didn't do something.

"Helga look at me" Helga looked at Arnold and saw his hand open for hers. Blushing Helga slowly lifted her hand and slid it into his. Feeling the warmth of Arnold's hand comfort Helga in more ways then one. Arnold gripped on to her hand.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" Arnold closed his eyes while still facing Helga. Helga closing her eyes she smiled.

"Yeah Arnold. Goodnight" Helga relaxed her body, letting her curves form into the bed.

"You know Helga, this isn't the only story the Gerald has to offer." Arnold giggled.

"Goodnight."

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. :( Work sucks, Everybody knows that though. I hope you guys like chapter nine, I had to edit a lot of it, and I'm sorry if some parts are hard to understand... Lol and chapter ten might take a while as well... Sorry guys


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gerald woke up to see a sleeping Phoebe laying on his arm. Smiling at the thought of what they did last night pleased Gerald, giving a kiss to Phoebes forehead he wiggled out of Phoebes grasp. Landing his feet on the floor to the trailer Gerald let his forearms hang from his legs. Taking a moment he stood up to stretch and yawn, shuffling along the side of the bed he opened the door. Letting the door swing he looked up with his hand on his left eye and the other one open to see a pair of hands holding in the middle of the small hallway.

"What in the world..." Gerald came closer to the hands to see that the hands belong to Arnold and Helga. A little taken back with his best friend holding hands with his bully Gerald also smiled at them.'Man they sleep together in the hotel and now their holding hands in my trailer. Ummm hmmm they sure got it bad.'

Gerald looked at the small microwave that was placed in the wall. "Oh my god! It's like 12pm!" Arnold and Helga perked up from their bed as if a volcano broke out.

"Crimany Geraldo! What's with all the noise?" Helga hated to be waken up even if it was in the afternoon.

"Yeah Gerald what's up!" Arnold was also quite cranky because of Helga's whining last night.

"Yo love birds we gotta get some breakfast and go! If we wanna get there to make something to eat for dinner then we gotta go now!"

Hour and a half later...

"Man I can't believe it took you guys that long to get ready." Gerald was not pleased to be leaving at 1:30, but he was happy to be on the road finally.

"Sorry Gerald.. It's hard getting up in the morning. Besides we are on the road now right, now we will be there around 8ish if we don't stop and eat lunch." Arnold rubbed his tummy. " It's a good thing we ate breakfast before we hit the Road... Hey! We had a brunch!" Arnold seemed pretty happy with this fact.

"Arnold why do you always look on the bright side? It's just sooo... "

"Annoying?" Arnold asked reading Helga's mind.

"No more like... Out spoken."

"We'll Gerald somebody had to."

Doing their hand shake while Phoebe and Helga sat in the backseat together.

"We should play a game." Helga blurted out of no where. "It will give us something to do while we are driving right?" Every body agree to this game Helga had in mind, Arnold was kinda nervous to play.

"Okay Helga what game do you want to play?" Arnold turned back to look at Helga like he really wanted to play.

"Hmmm.. Does everybody have a drink? Like a water or Pepsi?" Everybody looked down at the cup holders. Looking back at Helga they all nodded. "Good... Well I would like to play never have I ever." Every body smiled at one another, thinking of ideas that would get everybody playing. "Since I picked the game I get to choose the first question okay? However is done their drink first loses."

"What does the winner get when they win Helga?" Phoebe was curious about the prize.

"Okay whoever wins gets to pick what he or she wants to eat tonight. The loser has to go for a dip in the river by our camp site."

"Helga... How do you know that there's a river by our camp site?" Arnold asked looking suspicious.

"Just a lucky guess if there isn't one then they have to stick there head in the outhouse toilet. So let's be hoping for a river."

Everybody looked at Helga like she was mad, but they shrugged it off and agreed.

"Okay then lets begin. Never have I ever... Died my hair..." No body drank.

"That was pretty lame Helga." Gerald snickered as he drove.

"Then you go Gerald."

"Okay. Never have I ever tanned." Only Helga and Arnold drank, looking at each other remembering that time they where at the summer house together. "Okay Arnold you go"

"Well okay... Hmmm... Never have I ever... Sneaked in a persons house before." Helga looked around to see if anybody drank but sadly she was the only one. Raising an eyebrow they wondered.

"Your turn Phoebe."

"Well never have I ever... Had a crush at PS 118." phoebe gave a smile, Gerald looked crushed but he drank, after his sip he looked at Arnold. Arnold gave a small sip as well, they all looked at Helga. She nervously looked at everybody, gave a blush and drank a small portion of her soda. Gerald's eyes went big, so did Arnold's. not thinking it's new Phoebe just giggled at at her.

"What? I have crushes to you know... I'm not just a evil person that don't have crushes..."

"WHO!?" Yelled Gerald and Arnold at the same time,Helga swallowed a huge lump and perked up in her seat.

"It's not 20 questions you guys, so can you drop it? It was a long time ago... Hehehe who remembers that stuff anyways." Arnold looked back at the front of the jeep and glared a little bit while looking forward.

"Sooo I'm guess you guys don't want to play anymore? Hehehehe..." Helga relaxed a bit thinking nobody wanted to play.

"No lets continue. Helga it's your turn." Arnold didn't look at Helga when he talked to her. Thinking that this maybe make him more talkative she asked the big question that she would probably regret.

"Never have I ever had sex." The jeep was quite for a few seconds before Gerald smiled huge and took a huge gulp of water, Phoebe blushed and took a sip of her water as well. Arnold didn't take a drink at all but instead had a smile on his face.

"Helga that was dirty!" Phoebe looked at Helga and was not happy.

"Hey Phoebe that how it goes in the game. Hehe you should have expected it." A huge relief lifted Helga's chest, now she knows Arnold is still a virgin.

"Don't worry babe I will get her back, never have I ever... Lied about being blind." Helga glared at Gerald as she took a small slip out if her soda.

Eying Helga Arnold was excited and scared to ask his question. "Okay my turn you guys, never have I ever been to second base.." The words slipped through Arnold's mouth... Regretting it. Gerald and Phoebe of course took a sip but he didn't care for them. He wanted to see Helga's response, taking a breath in she hung her head and took a small sip.

Arnold couldn't believe his eyes, turning around once again he slumped down.

"I don't want to play anymore..." Arnold turned his head to look at his window.

"Are you sure man? We can play something else?" Gerald looked at Arnold for a reply.

"No Gerald I'm fine."

"Well okay man" for the rest of the ride there nobody said a thing to each other, just listening to music and being awkward. Helga kept looking at Arnold, although he didn't look at her at all. Having his huge headphones in not listening to anyone.

Helga couldn't help but look at Arnold most of the way there. He was ether on his cell phone or looking out the window day dreaming.

'Why is Arnold being like this? I didn't do anything wrong... Did I? What a stupid football head... But yet he is my love god. What is on his mind, and who is he texing! It's driving me mad.' Helga glared down at her phone to see Miles was trying to text her. Helga began to text him back.

"Hey Patki hows the big camping trip going? You and Arnold do anything yet?" Helga could just hear Miles low voice laugh at her. Texting back she wrote.

"No Miles. It was going fine until Arnold started to act like a crybaby. I don't know what the losers problem is."

"Well... Did u sat anything to make him that way?"

"I don't think so... We played never have I ever and I told him I went to second bass and..."

"Wait you told him what we done? Thy was one time! Never again... Well we could do it again if you wanted to. ;) I'm down."

"Shut up Miles that was a one time thing. Anyway... Ever since I told him he has been acting like this, it's pissing me off."

"Hahahahaha!"

"What? Why are you laughing Miles."

"Patki you are so god damn blind. He's jealous! It's so obvious, man don't tell him it was me or where I live. But gtg my breaks over text me later girly."

"Ha yeah right. Talk to you later Miles."

As Helga put away her phone she looked out her window trying to avoid Arnold as much as possible. Also trying to get the thought of Arnold being jealous out of her brain.

'He could never be jealous. It's not like he likes me, likes me anyways, he was just being nice to me yesterday because I got scared by the story.' As Helga wondered off in her own thoughts Arnold looked back at Helga though the rear view mirror, shaking his head to look back at his phone. Feeling a vibration from his phone he sees that Lila texted him.

"Why hello there Arnold." Even on text messaging Lila talks the way she does. Arnold rolled his eyes he responded back.

"Hi Lila."

"Oh Arnold it is ever so good to hear from you again! It's been forever!"

"Yeah... Forever. Look Lila..I don't think we should talk to each other anymore."

"But why Arnold? We can still be friends..."

"Lila you are dating Arnie. Wouldn't he be mad if you where talking to me?" There was a pretty long pause after Arnold sent that message,  
Worrying if he said the wrong thing. About to text back he saw that Lila had text him first.

"Arnold, Arnie broke up with me this morning. Your the only one that I want comfort from. Please forgive me for what I did to you back in high school. I was young and stupid, I lost such a good friend. Please Arnold. Give me a second chance."

Arnold pondered for a moment, looking back at Helga to see a frustrated look on her face and a scowl. He smiled a bit while looking at her. Thinking to himself that she was so pretty with that blond locks of hair. Looking back at his phone he breathed, again starting to type on his phone he remembered that Helga has been farther then he has. A huge wind of jealously washed over Arnold, making him mad all over again.

'Who was it... Who could it have been? Someone I know? Thank god she's still a Virgin, that makes me a little relived. I still don't like the thought of Helga with another guy though.' Arnold had tons of questions floating around in his head about Helga. 'I hope she screws up today so I can get some answers.'

Seeing that Lila sent him two extra messages, rolling his eyes again he texted.

"Okay Lila. I will listen to your story, BUT we are only friends. I have someone else I have feelings for so don't try anything on me okay?"

"Deal Arnold."

Arnold put his phone in his pocket and decided to text Lila about her problems later. Looking up from a dirt road and a little blue sign came into view.

"Cadomin? Where are we Gerald? It's like a ghost town..."

"This is the best camping spot in the to Rockies Arnold. It's a little coal mining town... Well it was at a time. We are in Alberta, Canada Cadomin. Ha just an hour away from Jasper."

Arnold looked at Gerald funny but also looking out the window again he saw a few houses, lots of mountains, a little shop, and tons of cabins. The population there isn't more then 50 people. Leaving the small town they entered a pathway with houses on ether side. one side it had little houses and on the other huge houses. Leaving the trail Gerald travels into a pathway of trees. Passing by a huge amount of fire wood and a outhouse for males and females.

Twisting and turning thought the dirt road he also spots some horses and lots of trailers. Turing again he sees a beautiful river that looked like crystals from where they where. Gerald stopped the jeep and started to back up into a small camp ground that was just on the river. As Gerald was backing up he hit a small tree, pulling up again he tried again to pull into the tight space. Yet hitting another tree Arnold finally got out of the car to help him out. Arnold got Gerald to pull into the spot first try, getting out if the jeep Gerald looked at everybody with a huge smile.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long with chapter ten :(. I actually was done this chapter for a while... i just had to edited it... even tho my editing sucks :P And yes Cadomin is a real place i didnt make it up lol, I go camping there every year and it is beautiful. I am Canadian so of course its in Canada. Its like 45 minutes away from Hinton and its awesome. It is a Ghost town, its population is like 50 people and it only has one store in it. I love the placeso i made my setting at the same camp ground I camped in. its gonna be very detailed. Again thank you for reading my story and I hope you all like it :) Please review I love hearing your thoughts on my story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everybody rolled there eyes at Gerald's big announcement that their at the campsite. Arnold just smiled and turned around to take a a better look at the campsite. It had a fire pit that was located at the corner of the site, on it left it had a wooden picnic table. The whole campsite was isolated by huge pine trees except a little trail that was up a small hill to get to the out houses and the fire wood.

On the right side of the site was a huge rock that they can climb if they really wanted to. The ground was gravel, not dirt. The stream was across the camp site, walking descents of 2 minutes. Looking up you saw huge mountains about 4 or 5 of them in the background, with hills of trees under them. Since it was dark Arnold could only see the outline but it was still amazing.

"Okay I am starving here, we skipped out on lunch and I need a hot dog or a bagel or something." Helga was pretty angry, the whole way there she couldn't get her mind off of Arnold. Helga was also pretty hungry, all of the thinking that she did got her tummy rumbling.

"Okay Helga you go get some firewood while we set up camp. It's just up that little trail between the trees." Phoebe said in a polite tone while getting a tarp to hang over the fire pit.

"Make a fire while your at it. Since u don't want to do anything Helga, make it snappy too. I'm also pretty hungry." Gerald snickered at Helga as he was taking all the stuff out of the trailer.

"Okay, okay Geraldo. Ill be back in a jiff." Helga started to climb the small trail, starting to climb Arnold grabbed Helga hand. A huge wave of heat came to Helga as she blushed and looked Arnold's way.

"Do you need any help Helga? I can give you a hand..." Arnold looked at Helga for a chance to get her to talk and a chance for him to apologize to Helga for his behavior in the jeep.

"Sure whatever floats your boat Arnold." Helga took her hand out of Arnold and started to head up the trail again. Arnold smiled as he followed behind her.

"Well Phoebe there they go again... Without us. Making us do all the work for their love adventure." Gerald signed as Phoebe once again giggled at Gerald.

"Well Gerald what would you expect from the two of them. They are meant to be together. Wasn't this the plan for the camping trip? I thought we where gonna get them together, then maybe we could spend more time all together." Phoebe took out the stuff for the tent that Helga and Arnold are to use tonight.

Taking out stuff to make supper Gerald laughed at his girlfriend. "Is that all Phoebe? I thought we where gonna tell them something about us as well?You can't hide it forever, Helga's your best friend. She's bound to figure it out."

"Oh Gerald there is a time and place for everything. We will both tell them, and I hope they will understand our reasoning." Phoebe gave a sad look to her boyfriend. Gerald also have a sad look, he walked over to his small girlfriend and have her a hug. Putting a hand on her head he stroked Phoebes black hair.

"It's okay babe. They will understand, their our best friends! I'm sure we will visit them and they will visit us." Pulling away from Phoebe he keeled down a bit and took Phoebes hands. "Don't be sad, be happy! This is the moment you always wanted, I'm proud of you and I bet Helga and Arnold are going to be happy for you too!"

Phoebe gave a smile to her boyfriend, she gave him another hug. As they began to part to kiss Helga yelled out.

"Look out below! The fire wood is coming down!"

Rolling their eyes Gerald still gave a kiss to his girlfriend and walked back to the trailer.

-

Mean while back where Arnold and Helga where getting wood Helga smiled at herself.

"Well Arnold this isn't so bad. Our campsite is just right there. We can just throw the logs down the trail." Helga and Arnold got to the top of the small hill, spotting the fire wood about 10feet away from the trail. The fire wood was in a wooden house like frame. It was staked to the top with fire wood since nobody was really there to camp.

"Yeah we are pretty lucky hu Helga." Arnold said while he started to walk to the wood. There was an awkward silence as the walked the ten foot walk. As they stopped at the wood Arnold inhaled a deep breath and began to talk.

"Well Helga that was a pretty... Fun game in the car... I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted in the jeep... I was acting foolish and I want to say sorry... So I'm sorry." Helga smiled and looked at Arnold, it was still very dark outside but Helga knew he was blushing.

"Ah don't sweat it Arnold. I act childish all the time, you can't beat me." Helga grabbed a couple of logs, and walked to the trail. Helga was about the say something funny when Arnold's phone went off. Looking back Arnold put down the logs he was carrying to check his phone. "Crimany Arnold! Who have you been texting?"

"Oh well it's just Lila. She keeps texting me about her relationship problems. Apparently Arnie left her and she needs someone to talk to." Arnold didn't look up as he started started to text back, Helga couldn't believe it.

'Lila! Why is he texting Lila! They broke up... And she went to Arnie! I hate that bitch! Why is he texting her?... Wait did he say Arnie broke up with her! No!' Helga's mind was in a hurricane in thoughts. Shaking out of it she saw Arnold put away his phone, he started to walk up to her with a smile on his face.

'Okay clam down old girl... Don't sound like your jealous or mad.. Act like you.' Arnold looked at Helga confused

"Helga? Are you there? Hello?" Arnold started to worry until Helga blinked to see Arnold in front of her.

"I'm fine Arnold. Just a little tired is all." Helga walked to the edge of the trail and yelled. "Lookout below! Fire wood is coming down!"

-

After 5 more trips to get the wood Arnold and Helga finally came down from the trail with another load.

"You guys came just in time! We got everything shorted out." Phoebe came beaming at them with the whole camp site filled out perfectly. The table cloth was on the picnic table, the trailer was laid out nice, and the fire put had chairs surrounding it. Plastic chairs and some cloth ones.

"Wow Phebes you really went all out on this didn't you?"Helga laughed as she set down the the fire wood by the camp fire pit. "I still don't see a fire though, and we need to have a fire." Helga sat in one of the chairs, she laid back her head starting to relax.

"I told you Helga that was your job. Me and Arnold will cut the wood but you gotta start it." Gerald had an axe relaxing on his right shoulder, with another axe in his left hand.

"God... Fine but I need chopped wood before I start anything. These lanterns suck." Phoebe had set up lanterns everywhere for light since they don't have any without a fire.

Helga left her seat to get some old news paper from the trailer, Arnold whined at he started to walk toward Gerald with the axe. Stepped out of the trailer a couple seconds later Helga had gotten some matches and old newspaper. As she started to crumble up the paper she saw Arnold swinging the axe to chop the wood.

Helga's eyes grew wide with excitement as she watched Arnold swing the axe. Dropping faster in her day dream she watched as Arnold smiled at Helga while he cut the wood, sweat dripping off his face. Taking off his white sweaty t shirt he revealed his upper body. With his nice toned arms that where Nicely tanned, his belly that had a delicious six back that you would want to eat off of. Helga's mouth dropped as she took in all she could. Turning around to throw his shirt on the ground, Helga saw his amazing back. Wide, big and Muscular. Thinking to herself all the scratch marks she could do to that body. Turing back to pick up the axe he dropped he walked toward Helga. Sweat dripping off his chin and chest. Hovering over her in the chair she was in, she trembled.

"Are you enjoying the show Helga?" Arnold said in a hush tone only she would hear. Sitting up straight she hovered over his lips.

"Of course I am." Pulling him down by using her legs that wrapped around the body of Arnold to make him closer to her. Helga put her arms around Arnold's neck to lean him closer to her. Arnold pulled away, opening her eyes she looked confused. Trying again he pulled away again.

"What the hell is going on?"

Out of Helga world Arnold was in Helga grip and couldn't get out of it. Helga's legs where wrapped around his waist and her arms on his neck. Trying to look back at Gerald he pleaded.

"Help me.. She's... So strong." Arnold looked at Helga again to see that she was aiming for another kiss, Arnold ducked the kiss.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man Arnold you got at do something before she plants one on ya. I'm not getting near that area, when Helga finds out what she's doing then hells gonna break lose." Gerald backed away still giggling at Arnold.

"Thanks man. You are such a good friend." Arnold's face was millimeters away from Helgas as she gave him a sweet smile.

'I wanted our first kiss to be special... I didn't want it like this.' Arnold thought to himself as he leaned in to give Helga the kiss she's been wanting in her day dream. Starting to close his eyes Arnold leaned in more to give the kiss, his eyes have lidded he goes slower and slower. When their lips start to brush each others, Phoebe walked down the trail from the bathroom and saw what was happening.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed as she ran toward the two, Helga snapped out of her day dream and saw Arnold on top of her. Their lips touching slightly, Helga jerked up and released Arnold. Arnold dropped to the ground, he looked up at Helga and saw that she was 50 shades of red. Arnold was the same but more embarrassed then anything. Gerald blurted out laughing at both of them and his girlfriend for making the moment to funny for him to watch. Phoebe walked toward Gerald and glared at him. Surrendering to his girlfriend he pointed to the wood.

"Where done chopping the wood babe... " still glaring at him she saw Helga as still as a statue and as red as a tomato.

"Well ummm Helga. Would you please make the fire for us?" Phoebe out her small hand on Helga's shoulder, Helga shook and saw who's hand it was. Relaxed she looked up at Phoebe and nodded.

-

Once the fire was complete the four adults forgot that anything had happened and made supper for themselves. Finishing eating Phoebe and Gerald wanted to go to bed since it was late.

"Well you love birds I'm gonna go to bed, will my lady be joining me?" Phoebe giggled and took Gerald's hand that he gave her.

"Goodnight you guys. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Gerald gave an evil look and walked into the trailer, Phoebe followed.

"Well Helga I just we should call it a night as well." Arnold took a step to the bucket of water that Gerald gotten for them a while back.

"Yeah okay, just don't put the water out until I get in the trailer." Helga started to walk toward the trailer, Arnold just sat in his chair and looked up at the stars. Trying to find the Little Dipper Helga yelled at the trailer and walked back to the fire.

"What's the matter?" Arnold asked looking a little worried.

"Those assholes locked us out." Helga was not impressed, she sat back down on the chair she was in before. Arnold looked at Helga like she was mad. Walking to the trailer door himself he tried to open the door. Locked. Getting annoyed he took out his phone to see more then 20 messages from Lila. Avoiding them he texted Gerald.

"Dude this isn't cool. Let us in." Arnold sent the message. Minutes went by when he texted back.

"Ha well me and Phoebe wanted some alone time tonight. There's a small tent Phoebe set up for you tonight. Have a goodnight a sleep Arnold. And you can thank me later ;)"

Arnold's eyes went wide, Looking around the campsite he saw a small tent tied down by that wooden table. Signing he told him self

"Well... This is gonna be a long night."

Hey guys I know this is a pretty short chapter but I didn't want to end the chapter of them sleeping in the tent together after they "talk" I hope you guys understand lol. I hope you like the chapter. I loved writing this one. please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arnold walked slowly up to the campfire where Helga was lazily picking at the fire with a metal rod. As soon as Arnold came to the fire to sit down Helga stopped to look at him.

"Well Arnold what's the news. Are they gonna let us in or are we sleeping out here." Helga looked back at the fire waiting for Arnold's answer. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, trying to find a way to put what Gerald said so that Helga wouldn't kill him the next morning.

"Well Helga... You see... Gerald and Phoebe... Wanted to umm be alone tonight." Arnold looked up at Helga to see if she got the point of what he was trying to say.

"So?" Helga looked back at Arnold confused . "What does them having sex have to do with us sleeping?" Arnold inhaled and exhaled, speaking up he said...

"Well Helga they want us not to sleeping in the trailer tonight because of that reason. Umm so they were nice enough to sit up a tent for us by the table." Arnold turned around to point at the small green tent, as he turned around he saw Helga's expression. It was not happy.

"Are you kidding me? We have to sleeping in a tent together when there is two beds in the trailer that are warm and comfy and we have to sleep outside!"

Helga got up and stomped to the trailer, stopping at the door she pounded on the trailer.

"This isn't funny you guys! Let us in!"

"Their not gonna answer Helga, Gerald as stubborn as a mule, he's not gonna let you in." Arnold got up from his spot, poring the water over the fire and headed to the tent. "I don't know about you Helga but I'm sleeping in the tent, I'm not gonna wait outside to be waiting for mosquitos to eat me." Arnold unzipped the tent, the minute he got inside he poked his out out. "Are you coming Helga? Or are you staying out side all night where bears and bugs will eat you?"

Helga stopped pounding on the door and looked around to see the huge pine trees looking down at her in the dark. She herd the owls hooting at her, and scurrying from behind the trees. Hugging herself she slowly started to walk to the small tent, hearing a howling behind her she ran to the tent.

Widening the tent door for Helga to come in, Arnold moved out of the way for Helga to dive in the tent. Helga landed on a blow up mattress that was fairly big. It took up the whole space of the tent, the tent had two window on the right and left of the tent. Looking up Helga saw a bugs net that was over top of the ten and a rain catcher.

Helga also felt a fluffy bed spread and two white pillows. The blanket on the bed was a blue with white poke a dots on it.

"Wow! Phoebe must have had her work cut out for her hey?"turning around she looked at Arnold that wasn't more then 2 feet away from her face.

"Yeah. We need to thank her tomorrow morning. " Arnold looked very uncomfortable as he took off his blue sweater and placed in on the Side of the bed that could only fit a sweater. He reviled his red shirt underneath. Helga started to remove her sweater but felt a little uneasy.

"Hey Arnold? Can you close your eyes for a second please?" Arnold shook his head as he closed his eyes shut, making sure his eyes where closed she waved a hand in front of his face. Satisfied she started to take off her pink sweater, taking it completely off she looked at Arnold again. He was facing forward with his eyes closed.

"A couple more seconds" Helga added as she took her hands under her shirt to remove her bra. Phoebe told Helga that if you sleep with your bra on you could get breast cancer, ever since Helga never slept with a bra. Having trouble undoing her bra he was grunting.

"Are you okay Helga? You sound like you are mad." Arnold snickered with his eyes still closed.

"No Arnold I don't!" Helga snapped back at Arnold getting frustrated with trying to undo her bra. A couple more minutes passed on until she was defended. Looking at Arnold, she hung her head low.

"Arnold... Can I ask you a huge favor..." Helga inhaled and exhaled. "Can you help me undo my bra..." Helga whispered it as low as she could.

"What was that Helga? I couldn't hear you?" Arnold said as he he put his head back.

"Can you please undo my bra for me please...?" Helga's voice got a little louder but not by much.

"What was that Helga?" Arnold snickered.

"Please undo my bra!" Helga pretty much yelled at Arnold to help her.

"Okay, okay... But Helga I'm gonna need to open my eyes... Can I open my eyes?" Arnold asked polity to open his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah but Arnold you are only allowed to look at my back. Nothing more." Helga turned her whole body to face the right of the tent. "Okay Arnold you can open them."

Arnold opened his eyes to see Helga's bare back looking at him. She was lifting up her shirt to help Arnold out.

'Okay Arnold you can do this... It can't be that hard.' Arnold moved his hand up Helga back to undo her bra. Unhooking one hook by the other he undid it. A huge smiled formed on his face.

"I did it! That wasn't that hard." Arnold looked very proud of himself achieving unhooking his first bra. Helga looked back at Arnold and laughed.

"Was that your first bra Arnold? Wow." Helga took her bra off intirerly. Turning so that the front of her body was the same way as the bed. Crawling under the covers she looked at Arnold.

"Well Arnold are u climbing in too? Or are u going to make me cold?" Arnold was sitting on most of the blankets making Helga tug on the blankets for warmth.

"Oh sorry Helga." Arnold also joined Helga under the covers. They both laid on the air mattress stiff, laying there very awkwardly Helga spoke.

"Well Arnold I haven't messed up once today so... I can ask you any question I want to." Helga smiled at this and turned we head over to look at Arnold.

"Okay Helga what do you want to ask me?" Arnold sounded like he was expecting Helga to ask him.

"Well Arnold. Since we where playing that game in the jeep today I have tried extremely hard to ask you this question. I was gonna ask you one I thought of a while ago... But I want to ask you this more... Why haven't you had sex before... If you don't mind me asking..." Helga felt kind of guilty asking Arnold such a personal question when all he has been asking was obvious questions.

"Well Helga it's a pretty long and emotional story." Arnold chuckled at this. "Do you still want to hear it?" Arnold turned his head to look at Helga. Helga nodded her head in response looking at Arnold with her full attention.

"Well... Okay. You see when I was dating Lila we didn't really do much of anything. We kissed and cuddled but nothing really serious. But one night Lila started to get a little touchy feely, it was at a party of Rhonda's. Arnie was there of course but I didn't really realized that he was there. I thought he was still on his farm with his family but I guess he came to visit. Anyway Lila saw that Arnie was there with his girlfriend... I forgot her name... But she looked a lot like you Helga."

Helga stopped and took in that he was thinking about her at the party with Lila. Helga was also at the party that night and saw the whole thing.. Made her feel ill.

"Well anyway Arnie saw Lila with me and I guess he had a change if heart. Lila noticed it too I think, she asked me to go get some punch so I did what she asked. When I got back she was still alone on the sofa. I sat beside her to give her, her drink. She gulped it extremely fast.. Acting like she was drunk he straddled on top if me to make Arnie jealous. I told her to get off of me but she didn't listen, trying to plant kissed on me and trying to undo my zipper in front of everybody..."

"It wasn't right. I picked her up and sat her on the couch beside me, I told her that this isn't right definitely in front of all those people. She still tried to pull me toward her and kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes to look up at Arnie that was very jealous. I was extremely mad at Lila for doing that to me and Arnie. I broke up with her in the middle of the party, being so mad I stormed off to a room I didn't even know. Sitting on the bed I put my hands to my face and whimpered, before I knew it Rhonda came into the room to try to comfort me. Ha some comfort that was. She was trying to do the same thing Lila was doing to me at the party. "

"Expect that Rhonda didn't try to make people jealous, she just wanted to make a rumor up that we "did it". I don't know why but I guess lots of girls want to date me back in high school... I never believed those rumors."

"So did you sleep with Rhonda?" Helga sounded hurt and she knew that Arnold herd it too.

"Nope. I pushed her off of me and walked out of the party, I did see Arnie and Lila making out on the couch though. I couldn't find his girl friend... Must have ran off. I feel really bad for her." Helga looked at Arnold with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Arnold I shouldn't have asked the question" Helga looked down at her hands, and looked back at Arnold.

"Ah but Helga I haven't answered your question yet. The real answer to your question is I haven't done it with anyone because I'm saving it for the right person. I knew Lila wasn't the right person so I never did anything with her." Arnold looked at Helga and blushed, Helga was also blushing a lot.

"Well... I guess that explains a lot. What I don't get is why your still texting her? I don't understand why you would help somebody who did that to you." Helga rolled over on her tummy and looked up at Arnold.

"Well Helga. Everybody needs some help sometime or another right? And I told her that I am not getting back together with her. We are just friends, nothing more." Arnold yawned, setting his head on the pillow he relaxed onto the air mattress. "I'm pretty tired Helga. I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight Helga I guess I will see you in the morning." With that Arnold rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Arnold." Helga rolled to the other side and closed her eyes.

-

The next morning Helga woke up to a weird feeling in her stomach. Trying to sit up a stabbing pain went through her.

"Holy hell.." Helga managed to squeaked out holding her stomach with both hands. Arnold herd Helga's small wimpier, he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong Helga? Are you okay?" Arnold yawned then glanced at Helga.

"No... My stomach is hurting like hell right now and I have no idea why." Helga stayed still in the same position afraid to move.

"Oh... Maybe it was something you ate last night... You did eat a lot Helga. Hmm I'll get you a water bottle from the trailer I will be right back." Arnold took the blankets off of him, putting his sweater on, he unzipped the tent and headed toward the trailer.

'Arnold you are so kind and loving, I promise my love I will be the nicest person on this trip to you.' Helga smiled but then switched to an irritating face. 'Jesus Crest! What the hell is happening to me? I didn't feel like this last night.' Just as the thought past Arnold walked in to the tent with a water bottle.

"Thank god Gerald and Phoebe are up. I wouldn't have been locked out of the trailer, and I think I know what the problem is." Arnold handed a bag that was the cookies the both of them ate last night before they got locked out. "Look at the ingredients"

Helga face fell as she released on of her hands from her stomach to grab the bag. She looked at the ingredients and red out loud.

"Sugar, flour, baking soda, ... STRAWBERRY JAM!" Helga flipped over the package and saw on the front strawberries jam filled cookies. "Why didn't I taste them last night! I didn't see the package! What the hell... Who bought these!" Helga yelled but soon regretted it and once again took hold of her stomach.

"Gerald must have bought them... I guess he wasn't thinking." Arnold took away the package, looking at Helga in great concern. "Do you want me to stay with you? I mean you look like your in a lot of pain."

"Nah I'm okay Arnold I know your hungry. I can hear your stomach, go have some breakfast. Don't make me any though I will probably throw it up." Helga laided back down on the air mattress. "I'm gonna try to get some shut eye." Arnold still wasn't comfortable with leaving Helga alone but he also didn't want to bother her while she slept.

"Well okay Helga. Get some sleep okay?" Arnold started to walk out of the tent, looking back at Helga one last time he zipped up the tents door.

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long... I took a lot of thought into this chapter and very proud about it. please review and let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leaving the tent Arnold still felt the need to be with Helga, but he also didn't want to bother her while she slept. Walking towards the fire he noticed that Phoebe and Gerald weren't there.

'Well... That's weird. I swear they where right here...' Arnold went to the trailer, walking into the trailer he spotted a white note attached to the small fridge. Walking towards it he read.

"Hey guys! Me and phoebe went for a hike. Since Helga isn't feeling well we decided to leave you here with her. If you need us call my cell phone. Be back soon.

Gerald.

'Great... Well they still could have told me when they left.' Arnold walked out of the trailer, heading to the trailer he spotted the green tent. Getting all worried again he headed to the tent, looking into the left window he saw that Helga was still sleeping. Relived he walked back to the fire. Sitting down he stared at the fire.

"Well.. What the hell to do now..." Arnold pondered. Taking out a brochure about Cadomin he scanned though it. "Hmmm well..we can go on a horse back ride... Hiking... ghost tour. There's a lot to do here. Hmmm." Arnold got up from his seat and walked toward the tent, unzipping it he stuck his head in. "Helga... Helga."

"Hmmm... What do you want Arnold." Helga turned to look at Arnold. Her arm over her head, one of her eyes peeking out from the arm.

"I'm going into town for a bit. Would you like anything? Any food or drinks... Pills?"

Turning over to where she was originally she managed out.

"Thank Arnold but no thanks. I just really want some sleep." Arnold faced looked concerned.

"Well... Okay. I will be back in a few minutes..." Arnold zipped back up the tent, walking away from the tent he headed toward the small trail. Walking for no more then 20 minutes he made it to the town.

"Wow... Cadomin isn't very big..." Arnold looked around eying everything he saw. Small houses, cabins for hunters, and the small Convenience store that had two gas pumps and a small porch around it. Walking inside the store he noticed it was old... Very old. It had wooden flooring, a counter from his right that had a glass opening for candy, 4 long shelf a full of supplies and junk food. At the very end of the store he saw a glass fridge full of drinks. Farther down the right side of the store was a small restaurant. I mean small, like 20feet wide and 30 feet long.

Getting to the boozes he turned to his left to find cloths and blankets, turning to head down the small hall he spots the store owner staring him down. Bowing his head he walked father down, lifting his head he smiled. A pink hand made blanket hung over a cloths hanger on one of the wooden shelf. Picking it up he headed toward the cashier.

"Hello." Arnold said as he put the items on the glass counter top.

"Your not around here are you?" The clerk spat. He was old, about in his 60s at lest. He was tall, had a scruffy chin and grey in his brown hair. He wore glasses and a white dirty apron.

"Ummm no sir... Umm I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind..." Arnold took out his brown leather wallet out of his back jean pocket. "I wanted to ask about the ghost tour that you have here, and the history of the town. It's look pretty old, should be part of a museum."

The old man didn't look pleased with Arnold's remark.  
"Cadomin is a coal mining town, men that work in the mine use to live here. People around the Rockies call it s ghost town. The two reasons why is because nobody knows about the place and hundreds of coal miners died here. Also we get some ferrous snow storms here, people have died by the snow storms. The population here is 54 people. The ghost tour takes place at 7:30 tomorrow night, it's not to long about an hour. A group of 4 will be 20 bucks while 2 is 10. It takes place here in Front of the store." The man spat in a tin by the beef jerky on the counter.

"Well... That sounds fun... Well.. Can I pay for the tour here and the items. My friends sick and I can't leave her alone for long."

"Ah. Got yourself a little girlfriend eh?" The store clerk gave a smile.

"No... She's my friend." Arnold didn't mind much of the idea of Helga becoming his girlfriend.

"Whatever you say boy. Your total is 125.00."

"125.00! Why is it so much?" Arnold looked down at the couple of drinks he got and the other small items including the pink blanket.

"The blanket is hand made by a lady that lives here in Cadomin. It's 85 bucks boy. You can't get one anywhere else." Arnold took though of it and bought it anyways.

Walking out of the store he turned around and saw the small white store in front of him. Looking at it with excitement in his eyes.

'I can't wait for the ghost tour...' As Arnold thought that he started to walk back to the camp site.

Once back at the site he saw that Gerald and Phoebe where laughing around the fire. Walking toward the fire Gerald and Phoebe stopped laughing.

"Hey man. Where were you? We've been looking for you for a while but since we couldn't find you we ate instead." Gerald lifted up a hot dog in the air with his metal rod.

"I was at the store finding some stuff for tonight. I also signed us all up for a ghost tour tomorrow night. It's going to be great! We can learn all about the place and it's history, I really want to know the story about the hill with the cross on it."

"We got plenty of time for that stuff Arnold... Wait...Where's Helga?" Gerald looked around to spot the green just beside the bench. "Is she still sleeping? What's going on with her?" Gerald got up from his seat, heading toward the tent Arnold stopped him.

"I'll go check on her Gerald... I bought something for her. I really want to give it to her." Arnold put a hand on Gerald's chest, putting a bit of pressure on before he left toward the tent.

Gerald sat back down in his seat, slugging down in his chair he made a thin smile.

"Well Phoebe... He is at that stage." Gerald looked at his girlfriend.

"Yes he is Gerald. At the protective stage. They will be together in no time. Just be patient Gerald." Phoebe Walked over to the chair Gerald sat in to sit on his lap.

"Yeah I guess your right Phoebe, it just feels like I'm losing a friend... That's all." Gerald hugged his small girlfriend for comfort.

"Well Gerald I think Arnold felt the same way when you started dating me. He was just to nice to say anything, you know how Arnold is... I know! Me and Helga will have a girls day hiking and you and Arnold can do something. Ummm like fishing.. Or I don't know... Talking! Boys stuff." Phoebe got excited to think she can spend some time with her friend.

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow! After words we can see how everything's going on with those too... I think they are getting close but confused." Phoebe tuck her head under Gerald's chin, cuddling up to him.

"Sounds like a perfect plan Gerald."

-

In the Meantime Arnold unzipped the tent door to find Helga cuddled up in his pillow that he brought from home. Stepping back a bit Arnold went wide eye seeing Helga cuddled up to something of his, putting his head into the tent he tried to get her attention.

"Helga... Helga...?" Helga mumbled something he couldn't understand, failing to wake up the blond girl. "Helga... Wake up... I have lots of news to tell you." Helga nuzzled up to Arnold green worn out pillow like it was apart of her. Arnold realized that he couldn't wake her up by whispering to her, so using a louder voice he spoke up. "Helga!" Helga jumped up from the pillow only to put both hands on her stomach again.

"God damn! Arnold what's wrong?Why in the name of god is so important that you need to wake me up?" Arnold looked down as if he got beaten.

"Sorry Helga... It's just that you didn't wake up and I have a lot to tell you." Stepping into the tent Arnold turned back to zip up the zipper. Helga went wide eyed as she did her best to sit up.

'Oh my god! Is this it? Are we going to kiss? Or do something? Oh Arnold my love just take me now and let me forever be yours. My one and only true love.' Helga stopped her thoughts with the pain coming from her stomach. 'Stupid stomach... You have to ruin everything.'

"Umm Helga?" Trapped in her thoughts she looked up to see Arnold a couple of inches away from her face.

"Yes Arnold..." Helga chocked out barley. Arnold smiled went huge as he took his hands behind his back to expose a beautiful hand Knitted blanket out from behind his back.

"It's for you! I saw it at the small Convenience store in town. I ... Uh... Kinda thought of you when I bought it... It's pink and just the color pink reminds me of you... So I bought it."  
Arnold dropped the blanket over Helga's shoulder like a shawl.

Helga was in a loss of words, her eyes wide with shock she looked back at Arnold dumb faced.

"Do you like it Helga? You seem like you saw a ghost or surprised about something...you don't like it do you..." Arnold's face dropped as the thought came into his head.

Helga got shakes her head to get her thoughts together, looking at Arnold a huge smile went across her face.

"No... I love it Arnold! Thank you so much. That was really nice of you." Helga couldn't help but blush taking her hands off her stomach she made the Blanket cover her more. "I thought you also wanted to tell me something... That's important." Helga didn't look at Arnold afraid that he might see her blush.

"Well I payed for a ghost tour that we can all go in tomorrow if your up to it of course. It's about the history of the town." Arnold was concerned about Helga, he should have though about her health then a tour.

"Yeah I will go. I just hope this stomach pain gets done and over with soon or I'm gonna be a monster." They both giggled, looking at each other, Helga noticed that Arnold had a blush on his face.

"Okay Helga... Hmm I'm gonna go see what Gerald and Phoebe are up to... I guess you want some more rest sooo... Yeah. Get some sleep and get better okay? I also bought some medicine if you want it, just call me over." Unzipping the tent he made his way outside.

"Okay... " Helga saw the last sight of Arnold when she realized that HIS green pillow was on her lap when grabbing her stomach. Blushing furiously she looked at both windows making sure no one saw her as she laid back down on the air mattress and fell back to sleep holding on to the old green pillow thy smelt like Arnold. .

-

"Look who showed up to the party, what where you and Helga doing in there Arnold?" Arnold gave Gerald a dirty look, sitting down in his chair he spoke.

"Helga is sick. I don't think she is coming out of the tent until tomorrow." Arnold poke at a hot dog that slipped off of Phoebes stick when she tried to cook it.

"Well How did that happen?" Gerald seemed like he cared but not a great deal.

"She ate your strawberry jam cookies Gerald." Arnold eyebrowed him, a shocked face appeared on Gerald's face.

"Oh shit man. I'm sorry, I spaced on that. I was wondering where they where... Any ways we are hanging out all day tomorrow going fishing buddy! Helga and Phoebe are doing there own thing tomorrow and we are doing ours, it's gonna be so much fun!" Gerald got really excited about the little mean day while Phoebe just smiled at smiled at him.

"Yeah that will be good to get some stuff off my chest." Arnold felt relief fall on him while he sat in his 15 dollar chair.

"Damn straight it's gonna be good. Ha! We are going to have so much fun buddy, it will be like the old days.

Arnold just rolled his eyes and smiled at Gerald.

"It sure will be Gerald." Doing there old hand shake. Arnold grabbed a hot dog and hung it over the fire. 'Man I'm hungry...'

-

"Man I'm tired..." Gerald yawned pulling his head back to the fire. The hours past by fast for everyone, Arnold looked up at the night sky. The stars where so bright and the moon was huge, the brisk air felt good on Arnold's neck.

"It's such a nice night out tonight everybody, I wish it was like this back home." Arnold looked at the tired couple.

"My that hike must have took a toll on us today. I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I need my sleep for me and Helga's big day tomorrow." Phoebe headed toward the trailer yawning as she did so.

"Yeah me too. Are you coming in the trailer with us tonight?" Gerald also got up from his seat and stretched.

"I'm not sure... I gotta se how Helga's doing. I will be right back." Arnold headed towards the tent, peeking in the tent he saw Helga past out with his pillow once again in her grasp. Arnold laughed to himself, Turing to Gerald he yelled.

"No I'm okay.. I don't think Helga's going to want to move. She is past out." Arnold started to unzip the tent for the hundredth time today. Tucking into the tent he disappeared.

"Well goodnight to you do Arnold." Gerald poured the water onto the fire and walked to his trailer.

In the small tent that Helga and Arnold shared, Arnold struggled to find some room for him to sleep. Helga took up the whole air mattress. Trying to roll her over on her side just made her whole body roll on the blankets.

"Great... I'm going to be frozen tonight." Arnold had room on the bed now but not blankets. He tried to hug himself, get some of the blankets off from under Helga's body, and just laid there. Tried a numberours of things to make him warm up but nothing worked. Looking back at Helga he saw how warm she looked.

Wiggling little by little to Helga he made it so that both of there bodies were touching. Arnold's back was touching Helga's back, it didn't work for him. Still cold he turned over and put an arm around Helga, making his whole body press up against Helga's back for warmth. Arnold was satisfied with the warmth he got from Helga. Suddenly a thought popped in his head.

'What if she wakes up? Yells at me and never wants to see me again... That won't happen I will wake up before her... I hope.' And with that Arnold fell asleep cuddling Helga.

-

Thank you everyone for reading my story! I'm sorry it took so log to post up :( I've just been so god damn busy. Next chapter is going to be funny! And trust me in the next 2 or 3 chapters they will be doing it... Or will they? Lol I hope you guys will enjoy the this chapter. It felt longer then most but I kept coming back to it every chance I got lol. Please review so I know if I'm doing bad or good lol. Thank you guys sooooooo much!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Helga woke up a little after 2am, feeling very uncomfortable with the way she was laying. Trying to move around and squirming she felt a weight around her waist. Not wanting to open her eyes she felt around the spot with her hands.

"What in the name of hell is pulling me down?" Helga finally felt a thick log that tightly held her small waist. Following down the log of a weight she came across a flat surface. Sliding her fingers down Arnold's hand she felt the openings between his fingers.

Helga's eyes flied open! Lifting her head up she tried to see what was going on, by this time she felt breathing on her neck. Turning her head slightly she saw a sleeping Arnold holding on to her small body for dear life.

'What the hell is going on...I don't remember Arnold cozying up to me... This is like a dream! My Arnold is cuddling up to me like I was his girlfriend... Ahhhhh! He is so cute sleeping! I don't want to ever leave his side... But I really have to pee.' Helga gently lifted his arm that was placed so proactively over her just enough to wiggle away from his grasp. Once freed she she slowly moved her legs over top of Arnold to make it look like a deranged straddle. Once the other leg was over Arnold's body she carefully unzipped the tent. Making it outside she Squatted under a tree to do her business.

Helga made her way back to the tent just in time to see a shaking Arnold, cold out of his mind. Helga gave a small giggle, making her way back into the tent. Doing the same Procedure that she did the first time to craw on top of Arnold she Successfully made it back to her spot. Taking some of the blankets that were underneath her she dropped them in top of Arnold.

'There. Now he shouldn't be cold for the rest of the night, but damn I'm sure gonna miss cuddling with him.' Helga made her own way under the covers facing the opposite way from Arnold. Ready to go back to sleep she felt Arnold's arm wrap around her tightly once again. Shocked she turned to face Arnold, his green eyes a little open he murmured.

"Thanks Helga." Pulling Helga closer to him for more warmth she was surprised. Relaxing she turned her whole body to face her football headed love god.

"No problem football head." Tucking her head under his chin she started to close her eyes enjoying Arnold's warmth.

"You owe me an answer ms Pataki." Arnold put his face in Helga's blond hair, Helga just smiled and replied.

"Okay just for you though Arnold" just as Helga said the last sentence they both wondered off to sleep.

-

The next morning Phoebe was the first to waken, turning over her body to see Gerald past out. His mouth was wide open with his arms spread out on the bed. Phoebe only had a limited sleeping space because of Gerald. Smiling at her half naked boyfriend she looked at the small Digital clock that sat on her night table. Showing that it was only 9:34 she debated with herself.

'... Hmm. Should I go back to sleep with Gerald or should I give him a waking up surprise...we can make breakfast and have a bit of time together before we go with our friends.' Phoebe liked the idea of waking up her boyfriend.

Closing in close to his face she started to kiss his cheeks lightly, then slowly going down to his chin. Gerald giggled a bit in his sleep knowing he was ticklish there. Phoebe stopped to see if her Gerald was wake but no such luck. Moving up again to his chin she moved around his lips trying to advoide them, making it to his button nose she kissed the tip of it. Moving to the indent to his eyebrows. Her lips crawling to the top of his forehead she planted kisses all around it, with lots of force. Her head moved up as she herd Gerald's soft giggles coming from him but still didn't wake up. Getting annoyed Phoebe planted a big kiss on Gerald's lips, opening her eyes she saw Gerald started right back at her with a smile formed on his lips.

Putting his arms around her waist he pushed her small body hard against his. Making the kiss more passionate he closed his eyes once more, Phoebe did the same. Gerald flung Phoebe to the side of the bed making it so Gerald fell on top of her.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Gerald laughed as he hovered over Phoebes small body kissing her small neck Phoebe moaned in pleasure. Her small hands placed on Gerald's toned body she pushed away.

"Now Gerald we did it twice last night, what are you trying to Achieve?Making a baby?" Phoebe smiled sweetly.

"Well maybe I am? What's the harm done in that Phoebe? We have our own house and we are getting married soon."Gerald continued to kiss his girlfriends neck as he began to slide his hand into the white tank top that Phoebe was wearing with her light blue pajama pants. Getting closer to Phoebes breast she moved his hand away.

"Gerald the two of them are going to be up right away. We need to be ready for the big day with our friends." Phoebe wiggled her way out of Gerald's body cage. As she did though the Beige colored sheet, tripping over one while walking out if the room.

"Man phoebe. I had a hard on for you and everything." Gerald's rolled over on his back and whined. Phoebe smiled at her boyfriend, walking out of the room she herd him say.

"Next time phoebe... Next time I will get you." Phoebe giggled and walked into the small dinning room area. Walking toward the coffee pot she made the coffee. Waiting Patiently for the coffee to make she settled down on the couch and started to read her book.

A couple minutes past by and the ringer on the machine started to beep, also at this time Gerald came out of the bed room awake now then ever. Giggling Phoebe asked.

"So I'm guessing it went well for you?" Looking back down at her black coffee.

"Yes, yes..." Gerald tossed a shirt on and headed outside to take a piss. Phoebe walked back to the small couch, putting her feet up and with her coffee she started to read again. Seeing Gerald walk up to the tent she got worried that he was going to wake them up and started to get off the couch. Looking up again Gerald had a huge grin on his face and started to run back to the trailer.  
Storming in he smiled huge at phoebe.

"You are not going to believe what I just saw in that love shack phoebe! They where cuddling with each other! Like full on cuddle! Like what we do! Our plan is working!" Phoebe saw Gerald get all gitty over such a small thing made her gitty as well.

"Oh my... I be you anything that they will be together by the end of tomorrow night." Going back to the blue couch Phoebe sat down. Gerald looked back at her, smiling he sat beside her and peeked over the her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Phoebe again with the Shayla Black books? Your obsessed women!"

"There very good Gerald you should give them a try."

"Nah I'm okay babe. I like to have sex not read about it."

"That's just what I need to wake me up in the morning Geraldo. " Helga walked into the trailer rubbing her eyes and wearing the same old white tank top with sweat pants on. Behind her was Arnold flashing them a simple smile.

"You two talk about... "Doing it" this early in the morning? I guess phoebe does have a cup of coffee in her hands... Where might I get one?"Arnold sniffed the air in the trailer, looking around for his coffee. Phoebe looked at him and pointed by the counter that was beside her. Arnold nodded and walked to his picker upper. Helga the other hand couldn't stand coffee, walking to the dinning table of the trailer.

"So you guys, what do we have planned today? I really need to get out since bucko over here poisoned me the other night." Helga glared at Gerald, cowering Gerald managed to spit out a sorry.

"Okay Helga, me and Gerald where planning a day with the same gender, meaning its going to be a girls day for us." Helga eyes went big, she had totally forgotten about the girls day thing after last night.

'I just wanted to spend the day with Arnold... He was so nice last night and sweet, this morning was a little awkward... What the hay! I can tell Phoebe the full details about me and Arnold, I guess it will be fun.' Giving Phoebe a smile she spoke out loud.

"Okay Phebes. What do you want to do or go?"

"We will decided that after breakfast which we should eat! In starving." The friends headed outside, leaving Phoebe alone in the trailer with her book.

-

The gang finished up with their bacon and egg breakfast and started to get ready for the big day that was ahead of them. Gerald wanted to check out the old coal mine and Phoebe decided to go to the grave yard. Just about ready to go Phoebe and Gerald exchanged kisses and hugs while Arnold and Helga stood there quietly. Arnold grabbed on to Helga hand to say.

"Are you sure your okay? Not feeling sick or anything are you? We don't have to go..." Helga took on a shocked expression but then her face turned soft. Holding onto his hand she turned to face him.

"I'm fine Arnold. Really. If your that worried about me I will give you my number." Helga took out her phone from her pocket to slide it unlocked, just to find out that Miles had texed her a million times. Helga made an annoyed voice, noticing Arnold eyebrows went up.

"What's the matter?" Looking up she saw that Arnold was Interested to what Helga was Irritated about.

Thinking back to the jeep Helga thought about the game they played, Arnold was not happy because of something she said...

'Maybe he was jealous...maybe it was because I've been farther then him, I really don't want to screw up Again.'

"It's nobody...hahaha.. Just my mom checking up on me to see if I was okay..." Helga slapped her face in her mind. 'Good job on not screwing it up Helga.

"Oh... Well that was nice of her, are you still going to give me your number?" Arnold had hope in his eyes until Gerald yelled at him to get a move on. Helga just laughed while she made her way to Phoebe.

"I will just get your number from Phoebe. If anything goes wrong then she will text you." Running to catch up to Phoebe they went their Separate ways.

-

Helga and Phoebe maybe took 15 minutes away from the boys to ask Helga her first question.

"So Helga how are you and Arnold holding up? Was the tent idea a good one or was it a back fire?" Helga looked back at Phoebe like she was nuts.

"Phoebe what are you trying to so here? I might have liked, liked Arnold back in elementary but it's totally different now." Helga looked ahead to try to brush off her blush.

"Oh come on Helga, you where pretty much trying to suck off his face the other night. I know that you love him, Gerald knows it too. So tell me how it is going in the tent? I know your going to thank me." Helga Glared at her small Asian friend but then gave her a smile.

"It's been great Phoebe, we have never been this close before. I think he might be starting to like me... Or maybe it's wishful thinking." Helga head went low but then perked up again. "Gerald knows I'm in love with Arnold!" Phoebe giggled and looked wickedly at her friend.

"I told you, you still love Arnold. Yes Gerald knows, he known since the 6th grade. Remember the time in 6th grade when your book fell from your desk and Gerald picked it up for you because you didn't realize? He saw the pencil figure of Arnold in there, he ran to tell me and I had to tell him the story about "ice cream"." Helga face fell in disbelief and of horror, Phoebe poked her in a tempt to get her out of her day dream. Breaking out of it she started to breath heavily.

"Gerald known since 6th grade... Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"I told him not too. That wouldn't be right. Now Helga tell me what you and Arnold did in the tent last night" Helga closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She knew Phoebes not going to give up on this

"To be honest with you Phebes we didn't do anything. I had to go to the washroom late last night and found Arnold's arm hugging onto me for warmth. Wiggling out I went to the washroom came back and put a blanket over him. Before I knew it... Arnold's arm was... was over me again..." Phoebe caught on to the blush Helga had on her face.

"That's all that happened, this morning was funny waking up I have to say. I woke up to see Arnold's white t-shirt and felt his breathing on the top of my head, remembering last night I jerked up quickly waking Arnold up. Once he remembered... Ahahaha Phoebe you should have saw his face." Helga looked up at the sky, forming a huge smile on her face. "He blushed so hard Phoebe, it was really cute."

Phoebe couldn't handle but smile for her friend. Looking at her watch she saw that the time had just flown by. Panicking Phoebe grabbed Helga's arm and ran down the small dirt track to the grave yard.

"We don't have much time Helga! We only have 3 hours to walk around and through it then walk back!" Helga rolled her eyes as she started to run behind Phoebe.

-

The men had just reached the coal mine as Helga and Phoebe started to run. Entering the mine the two boys mouths dropped at the sight. The mine had a huge opening, with some beat up coal cars that stood silently beside the mines walls. Looking toward in the mine you saw nothing but darkness, the lights that hung from the walls were dim, the ones that where working of course.

"Wow Arnold this place is huge! Apparently this was the history of the place you know? Hundreds of coal miners died in here from a collapsed ceiling. I beat you anything the ghost walk we are going to take tonight has all the details about this place." Gerald walked farther in the mine to take pictures for Phoebe. Arnold walked along with him, not expecting the question Gerald was about to ask.

"So Arnold my man have you banged Helga yet?" Taken back by this Arnold stepped back and went wide eyed.

"Gerald how can you ask that! You know I'm still a virgin! I'm not ready for that stuff... And with Helga? My bully? My tormenter? My life runnier? My...my..."

"Your lover? Come on Arnold I know you like Helga. I'm not that dense you know, you've liked her since...grade 10 at least." Gerald looked back to see Arnold face beat red.

"Gerald I was dating Lila! I wouldn't like anyone when I'm dating someone else. By the way Helga would never liked me even if I did... Have a thing for her."

"Arnold my man, I remember you so call told me that you wanted Helga to comfort you that nigt in that room. You knew she was there. I also remember you kept staring at her in bio in grade 11. You told me that there was a bee in her hair."

"That's because there was one..."

"Arnold it was the middle of winter." Arnold looked away at Gerald trying to make it seem like he was interested in the wall.

"So? Bees nest can be anywhere..." Gerald but a palm on his face.

"Arnold I saw you two cuddling in the tent, and how you where so proactive of her when she was sick, and how you got all jealous in the car because she's been a little farther then you." Arnold's eyes narrowed.

'That jerk... Whoever it is I will..'

"Arnold? Man you keep spacing. I seem to remember you also taking an interest after the FTI building. By the way you never told me how Helga got there and what took you guys so long to get down." Arnold's eye went down as he was kicking dirt with his feet.

"So? You don't need to know what went on up there..."

"Arnold she kissed you. I know. Phoebe has been my girlfriend for years. Helga tells her everything." Gerald smugly smiled at Arnold, Arnold turned around, knowing he was figured out.

"Fine you got me. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She told me she loved me up there, I didn't know how to act or feel... I was so confused." Looking at Gerald he Squinted.

"You knew Helga was in love with me didn't you!" Gerald shook his head.

"Nope not me man... Well not until 6th grade when she dropped her book on the floor... Then I knew." Walking deeper into the mine Arnold grabbed his shoulder before he went to far in.

"You mean you knew all this time and didn't tell me!" Arnold was not pleased to hear that Gerald kept this secret from him. "Wait... What did she have in her book?" Gerald's hands went up to his mouth.

"I can't tell you... I promised Phoebe I wouldn't. What I want to know is do you have feeling for her?" Arnold was about to protest but then desided against it.

"If I tell you, you better not tell Phoebe." Putting his hand against his heart he Swear. "Okay... Well yeah. I like her..." Gerald eyebrows him, Arnold bit his lower lip. "Okay well maybe more then like... It's weird! I can't have feelings for Helga! She was my bully! Who is in love with their bully! It doesn't make since."

"So Arnold your in love with her?" Arnold stood there. His hair dropped down from the top of his head. The red checked shorts and back zip up hoodie seemed heavy on his body.

"I guess I am in love with Helga... Helga G Pataki." Arnold's big green eyes looked at his friend to see him grinning at him.

"I knew it. When are you gonna tell the lucky lady? I mean "if" she is still in love with you? You made her wait a long ass time buddy."

Panic raced in Arnold's mind, Arnolds look went to shock to panic.

"What do I do Gerald! What if I waited to long for her? What if she is tired if me? Oh my god I have to find her!" Arnold started to run out of the mine but felt a choke pull on Arnold's neck.

"Man Arnold. Have I taught you nothing? To make a women re-love you, you have to do something romantic. You just don't go run your ass to the girl to confess. What's wrong with you?" Releasing Arnold he turned back to in the mine. "You gotta do something that she will love, adore. Remember for the rest of her life! Do you know anything thing about Helga that you can use?"

Arnold sat in the mine cross legged, putting an hand on his chin he tried to remember every question he had asked her on this trip so far. Suddenly an idea past through his head that made him bolt up from his spot.

"Gerald I have an amazing idea! You see we have this deal..."

"That's great Arnold but look at the time! It's nearly 6! And I am starving... Lets carry this out tomorrow, okay? But in the meantime lets get a start heading back to the site." Walking out of the mine Arnold followed Gerald behind starting to plan for his amazing night with Helga.

-

Thank you guys sooo much! I'm sorry this chapter took so god damn long but it's a gooder! I think it was totally worth it :). I really hope you guys like it just as much as me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walking down the trail Helga spotted a Familiar football headed shape emerged around a pine tree. Walking a bit faster she waved her hands in the air Widely.

"Yo Arnold! Over here!" Helga yelled excitedly towards Arnold, not realizing how fast she was walking Helga's foot caught in between a tree root. Falling hard on her forehead she yelped in pain. Arnold saw what happened and ran over to Helga.

"Helga! Are you okay?"Helga looked up to see Arnold's gorgeous face looking down at her in panic. Seeing Helga's face he couldn't help but laugh. Confused Helga picked up her hands to feel around her face. Picking off her face were leaves and small rocks, embarrassed Helga lifted her body up to turn her back on Arnold.

"Helga! Don't move so quickly! You just feel are you okay?" Arnold moved closer to Helga. "Let me see Helga, it could be bad." Arnold crawled around Helga, seeing her dirty face he couldn't help but giggled again. Helga glared at him with a pouty face, she held the spot on her head that she fell on. Pulling her hands away slowly Arnold gasp at the sight of the bump.

"Helga! You have a huge goose egg on your forehead! Are you okay?" Arnold quickly put a hand on Helga's anormous bump that formed on her head making Helga jump back a little.

"I'm fine Arnold. Lets head back to camp before Pheoebe and Gerald "get it on" again. Helga got up and started to walk in the direction of the camp site leaving Arnold behind her.

"Okay Helga. Whatever you say."

-

Back at the site Phoebe and Gerald sat around the fire waiting for the two friends, looking behind them they saw the two walk side by side.

"What took you two so long? I'm starving and the ghost walk is in an hour! I gotta eat man." Arnold shrugged his shoulders and sat in his chair, Helga did the same.

"Sorry guys, Helga tripped on a tree root landing on her forehead pretty bad... Beware she has a massive headache..." Winking at Helga he glanced again at the big bump in her head. Noticing Helga rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Hahaha Arnold... Stop looking at the bloodly thing... It's just a bump. Lets eat and head down to town to go in this so called ghost walk. It's probably going to be a history lesson. "Helga grabbed a hamburger and through it on the grill that set on top of the fire.

"No Helga, it's all about the coal mine that me and Gerald went to today. It's also about that huge cross that sets on top of that huge hill over there. I'm pretty pumped about it actually." Arnold set a piece of meat on the grill as well, putting some spice on it.

"Yes this will be fun and educational, I have been looking into this town quite a bit and it wasn't always like a ghost town. It was a happy little village at one time with families and more houses. I'm quite looking forward to it." Phoebe gave a smile to the group of friends.

"Okay babe just promise me not to hang on to my arm the whole time were walking." Taking a bite from his burger he looked at the friends. "Also my fellow campers I am probably going to get some great story's out of this walk so be prepared not to sleep for a while..." Gerald gave the group and evil smile as he took another bite out of his burger.

-

Walking toward the white convince store the group looked around for the old store clerk, not seeing him they desided to sit on the old wooden porch that wrapped around the store.

"We'll... What do we do now? It's 7 and the old man was no where to be found." Helga leaned back on the porch to hear it creaking wood underneath her hands. Sitting beside Helga a small Phoebe lifted her knees to her chest to hug them.

"This is kinda scary you guys... It's already so dark outside and it's foggy... It's like a sence in a scary movie." Putting her head in her black sweat pants she felt a hand on her back.

"It's okay Phoebe I'm here for you. Nothing going to hurt you babe." Phoebe leaned onto Gerald shoulder. Arnold looked at the couple cuddling on the old wood and thought he could comfort Helga. Sitting down beside her he leaned closer to her side.

"Well Helga... It's pretty dark outside isn't it? Kinda spooky hu?" Arnold failed attempt only made a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah Arnold very spooky, but you see Helga G Pataki isn't sacred of anything. I'm a brave young girl, the only thing that scares me is..." Helga thought back to the times where Gerald told the story of the Ghost Bride and the crazy train Man. The only thing that Helga is really scared if is ghosts, but she will never tell Arnold that. "See Arnold  
I'm Not scared of anything all this old man is going to be telling is ghost stories. Just you watch."

"Is that so young lady? I'm guessing you think you wasted your money." The friends jumped to their feet, Gerald falling over from the shock.

"N...n...no... S...s..si...sir." Helga murmured out while pushing Arnold in front of her for cover. Looking over his shoulder he gave her a "yeah right" look.

"Hello sir. Remember me from the other day? We are all here and ready for this ghost walk. I am very excited to learn about the towns history." The big man looked at Arnold as if he didn't care much about what he had to say. Looking down at Gerald who was still on the ground he picked him up from his hoodie hood to stood him up still.

"Look children. All I have to say on this walk is true. Don't think it's scary story's, or being made up because its not! Now to begin the walk I have rules. Do not walk in front of me while I am walking, always stay behind me. Two do not question anything I say, it will just piss me off. And the last rule is do not lose me, I walk farly fast and have lost people before. Now any questions before we leave?" Everybody looked at eachother and shook their heads at him. "Okay let's go then."

-

The little group of friend have been walking for the past half and hour until they made their first stop. The stop was at the end if the town where the small blue sign was when they past into town.

"Okay children. This is the sign of the town, the "welcome to Cadomin" sign that is so popular to our towns name. Believe it or not but the maker of this sign was the man who decided to form a town on this very spot. It's more then 400 years old. Do you see how the sign is farther out from the town? It is because the town was made up to this sign. The sign was origanly all the way up where the trees make a path. This whole town was a town for the coal workers and their families. They worked and had some family time after wards, it was great until the accident that happened. Anyways the man who made this sign still walks around it at night. He is ether pissed off about something or is mad that his town has been destroyed. If you look carefully you can see the scratch marks on the wood where he use to dig his finger nails in while watching his town. He died by a hunter that thought he was a deer, late at night. Such a sad story... Anyways to the next point"

As the man walked away from the sign the friends started to walk slowly behind him looking back to make sure the ghost wasn't behind them as they walked.

2 hours past by before the reached the coal mine that Gerald and Arnold went to this afternoon to talk about... Guy stuff... Walking into the huge opening of the mine the man lit a lantern that he had brought. Turning around to the friends he sat on a huge rock.

"This my friends is the mine that makes Cadomin the way it is. The great and powerful coal mine, the mine that changed Cadomin forever. This mine was the reason the workers lived here and what made Cadomin alive! Until the day where the cave collapsed on most of the workers. Hundreds died while working in these mines, it is still said that people can't stay a certain amount of time in here because the walls are still week from that first fall. Some say you can still hear the coal miners work away in the mines and others can hear he worker yell for help from in the rocks. Some of the workers couldn't take the guilt and shame they thought was on them, so they committed suicide in the cave to be with there fellow workers. It was a very sad time for everybody in the town. If where lucky you might see some of the spirts lurking around the cave. But we don't have time to look." The man picked up his lanturn and started to walk out of the cave leaving the gang alone.

Relizing that there ghost walk guide was leaving they ran to catch up to them for the light. Keeping close to him for dear life.

Not walking to far of a distance they came to the grave yard that the two girls tour around while the men were at the mine. Walking along the tall chained fence that circled around the yard very proactively, Gerald finally had the courage to ask the man a question.

"Ummm sir? Why is there a fence as tall as trees that surrounds the have yard?" Waiting for the man to answer, the man looked at Gerald and gave him a half smile.

"All in good time boy." Walking toward the door that opened the huge fence he stopped. Setting his lantern down he looked back at the group.

"Okay this is the second last stop until we go back to town. This is Cadomin grave yard, the most haunted place in this whole forsaking town. This grave yard is not your ordinarily grave yard, this grave yard has secrets. Meaning by secrets that are so deep and dirty they had to put a fence tall enough for no one to get in but the grounds keeper. Not even family is aloud in the yard, because of all the people that steal from the dead and the disrespect that they give to the dead as well. A long time ago a couple of teenagers decided it would be "fun" to mess with the dead, vindolizing the grave stones and peeing on the graves. Shit like that, that makes teenagers stupid little fucks. Fooling around in this area it is told that the young boys got locked in the yard having no way out, the grounds keeper wasn't anywhere to be seen and the gates where to high to climb over. Apparently the grounds keeper forgot to lock the front gate before leaving the other night. Having the boys locked in the yard all night they didn't know what to do with themselves. The story goes that they herd noises from all directions, giggles, laughing, heavy breathing. They got scared so they separated to find a way out. Stupid kids, one after another the dead took them. At lest that's what's the towns people think. The next morning all the boys where dead having their body pressed against the trees that where right beside the exit. The grounds keeper said that the front door was open all night and that it was open when he got there. Even till this day you can hear the teens yelling for help and hear their feet running in all directions hoping to find a way out. Even the grounds keeper now in days is not allowed to go in the yard at night."

Bending down to pick up his lantern he cracked his back and started to walk down the dirt trail heading back to town. Helga was terrified, thinking about it now the graveyard gate was open today when her and Phoebe went to check it out. Blocking out all of the noise around her she found herself hung on to Arnold for dear life but it didn't seem like he cared concerdering that his arms where wrapped around her waist as well. The friends herd the old man yell at them to get a movie on. Snapping out of their hazes the ran to the old man and his burning lantern.

The final spot has arrived for the gang to hear the last story on this list. The hill with the big cross on top. Arnold got a little less scared out of his mind to hear the story about the cross.

"This is the last spot right? This was the one I was so interested to hear about." Arnold griped on to Helga side again as if she was his girlfriend.

"Yes young man it is. It might not be the scariest story but it is the saddest. This hill is a hunting zone for hunters, a camping spot of campers, and a just fun hill to climb or horseback ride, or snow mobile on. It's all the above. A while back a man decided to go camping on this hill, to explore it. He brought his snow mobile up to ride through that whole hill. It might be a hill but it's a big one, anyways while riding it along he didn't know that a snow storm was brewing. As you all know Cadomin is a mountain town and our weather is insane, it could be sunny in a second but crazy ran in the next. On with the story the man got lost on the hill and couldn't find his site, snow as falling, the wind was blowing, and the night sky was dark. Pitch dark. Apperently he rode around for hours but couldn't find it. The next morning a group of hikers found him dead on his snow mobile. Frozen solid. The towns folks made up there mind to bury him in top of the hill to mark the first person to die on Baldy."

"Wait, wait, wait, your telling me more people died on baldy! Not just one man?" Gerald broke the silence of the group as they all started at him.

"Sadly yes. People die lots on this hill, by bears, getting lost, even horse back riding up here. This is pretty much a grave site to Cadomin."

The group looked at each other terrified but Arnold who was really interested in the stories the man had told him.

"We'll it's getting late. We should head back before the wild dogs come out. Follow me children." Picking up his launturn for the last time he started to walk from the bottom of the enormous hill down to the town below. Walking behind him everybody started to look behind them in all directions to advoide any ghost that could be following.

-

Back at the white store the group thanked the old man for the walk as the started to walk back to their campsite.

"No problem kids just be carful at night walking back, you never know what's out there." The old man yelled at them then went into his store laughing. Looking at eachother they started to walk a little faster.

"So Helga where you scared?" Arnold started to tease as he looked at Helga's face.

"No Arnold I wasn't scared... Hehe it was intresting... Not the best ghost walk I ever been on but it was a good to know this history of the town." Helga's voice was shaky as she started to eye every direction of her srounding.

"Oh really? Well then why are u holding my hand to the point where it's purple?" Arnold smirked at Helga as he followed her gaze down to their hands. Jumping back she let go of Arnold's hand she hit a tree from behind her making her jump into Arnold's arms instead. Looking up at Arnold he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could.

"Well I think I like this better then holding hands Helga." Helga blushed as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Whatever... Football head..." Helga tried to push away from Arnold but he didn't let go. "Arnold let me go! I'm fine I... Was.. Just..."

"Oh shit we lost Gerald and Phoebe! Lets get a move on Helga!" Arnold let go of his grip and grape hold of her hand instead" Helga made her goofy smile as she ran behind Arnold.

'He smells sooo good...'

-

Back at the camp site Phoebe and Gerald where already in the trailer when Arnold and Helga made it back.

"What cowards." Helga murmured as she unzipped the tent and zipped it back up behind her.

"Hey! What about me Helga!" Arnold walked toward the tent but Helga stopped him.

"Back away Arnold! I'm changing! You can come in when I say!" Arnold signed and walked over to the chair that was in front of the trailer. Starting to fall asleep he slapped his face to keep him awake. Getting irattated with Helga always having control over him he walked over to te tent and started to unzip it.

"Helga I am starting to get tried of you always bossing me around! I am coming in this tent if you like it or not!" Unzipping it completely arnold saw Helga almost completely naked expected of her lacy light pink underwear. Trying to ignore Helga and her yelling and telling him to get out he went into the tent and zipped it back up.

"Arnold what the hell are you doing! Get out of here!" Helga took the blanket to cover herself up while Arnold started to get undressed himself. "Arnold get out!"

"No. I am freezing out there Helga! I need to get dressed for bed to! Your lucky I brought all of our shit in here in the first place!" Arnold took off his black hoodie and his shirt to go with it. Helga shut up the minute that shirt came off, starting at Arnold and his bare Muscular chest she almost dropped the blankets. Taking off his shorts to revile his light blue boxers. Helga blushed as she looked away from Arnold.

"Arnold are you really going to change here!"

"Yup. I have been wearing the same god damn boxers for 3 days Helga! Because of you!" Arnold complained as he put on his brown high school gym t-shirt. Helga peeked through her fingers as he continue to take off his boxers. She couldn't take it anymore.

"No! Your not allowed to change!" Helga uncovered her eyes and looked at Arnold in a scowl.

"Excuse me! You change all the time! Why can't I change my cloths?!" Arnold stopped to tell at Helga.

"Because your just not allowed Arnold! I said so!"

"You can't do that Helga! It's our tent! You have to let me change!" Again with his boxers Helga took the blanket for the bed and stood up.

"Fine! I'm going outside! I don't want to look at that!" As Helga began to walk out of the tent she tripped on the blanket she was holding and feel on top of Arnold bare naked!

-

Thank you guys so much for continue to read my story even tho it's been a while since I wrote a chapter. I am so sorry I was so late but I was very busy this month alone :(. I feel really bad. But it won't be like this all the time I promise to go faster with my chapters. I tried to make this one longer then the most but it's hard to tell when your writing. Hope you guys review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'The world just suddenly stopped. Time froze in the spot where me and Helga laid. Her bare skin on top of my shirt and her silky white legs tangled with mine. What am I to think? It's like having an angel dropped on top of me out of no where. Can I touch? Do I dare? Or should I just have this beautiful creature lay on me? So many choices so little time...I wonder what she's thinking...'

-

"I'm so scared to get up! What is his expression going to be? Scared? Disgusted? Oh no! Why did this have to happen to me! Okay Helga, you got his old girl... You may be pretty much naked with the exception of my see through undies, and your laying on top of the guy that you have swooned over for years...he doesn't have his boxers on! Oh my god! I just felt it in my leg...! Okay on the count of three I will get up and leave the tent. Okay one... Two...'

Helga lifted up her bare body that hung over Arnold, lifting up slowly she tried to avoid eye contact. Successfully doing so she lifted her whole body to make it look like she was straddling Arnold. Reviling everything she panicked while looking for the blanket that she had before. Pulling up her body from Arnold's she stood up and began to stumble out of the tent.

Trying to unzip the tent she felt I huge force being pulled on her arm finding herself back on to air mattress and also seeing Arnold on top of her glaring at her with his green piecing eyes looking down at her scare blue ones. She noticed that he pulled up his dirty blue boxers again to his waist. Holding Helga down by her wrists he slowly got closer to her face, he whispered in her ear.

"Why do you always yell at me, making fun of me, running away from me? Why? Have I done something to hurt you? You have to start talking to me Helga because I am really getting annoyed." Lifting his head back up from her ear he set his forehead on top of hers waiting for an answer. Helga looked away from his eyes to look out the window of the tent.

"I... I... Can't tell you Arnold..." Looking back at him he got madder, holding on to her wrists harder he lowered his head down to her neck and started to nibble. "Arnold! What are you doing!" Lifting up from his spot Arnold looked deep into her eyes.

"I will continue to go down your body until you give me a good answer! I'm tired of playing games with you Helga! Are you going to speak or shall I continue down to you collar bone?" Helga hesitated for a brief second before she answered.

"I can't tell you! It's my biggest secret!" Helga bit her lip knowing what to expect.

"Fine have it your way." Lowering his head once again he went farther down her neck to reach the collar bone.

'How is he so good at this when he hasn't done anything? I can't just tell me my deepest darkest secret! He will be weirded out by me! Grossed out by me! But if he doesn't stop... I... I..' It was to late Arnold had made his way past the collar bone down the the beginning of her breast. Trailing his way down with his tongue he waited for Helga to speak.

"FINE! I will tell you!" Arnold stopped and raised his head. With an evil smile on his face he waited for a response. Helga scowled at him as she took a deep breath and released.

" I reason why I bug you so much and yell and scream and torment is... It's Just... A ... Way to... Show my affection for you... It's just how I show I care... Hehe.." Arnold raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Helga's face.

"I don't fully understand." Arnold's nose was touching distance now from Helga's nose. Close enough to feel Helga's breathing in his lips.

"Oh come on Arnold! You know exactly what I mean. I have... Feelings toward you..." Helga whispered the last part of her sentence in a hush voice.

"I'm still not getting it Helga. Say it loud and proud. I know you wanted to for years." Arnold hot body leaned against Helga bare body for her to get some heat also for Arnold to feel her body against his.

"Criamany! Do I have to spell it out for you! I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD! I always have since preschool! Everything about you makes butterflies in my stomach! Your hair, your eyes, your smell all drives me crazy!" Helga breathed heavily in Arnold's face after the huge relive that she just told. Smiling at her he leaned closer.

"I think this is the part where you kiss me." Helga looked up confused.

"What?"

"Remember on the FTI building about 11-12 years ago? You said you loved me then you kissed me. It feels like we are repeating that moment, are we not?" Smiling Helga pulled her arms from his grasp and tangled them around his neck.

"Come here you big lung." Pressing her lips hard against Arnold he fell completely on top of her. Expecting her kiss, he kissed her back just as hard. Starting to take off his shirt Helga stopped him. Breaking from the kiss Helga looked into Arnold's eyes and smiled.

"This isn't how I wanted my first time to be like Arnold... I love you and all but you didn't say it back... And I'm half naked already... You didn't really have to do anything..." Disappointment took over Arnold's face, but he understood what Helga was saying and backed off of her. Rolling over to his side of the bed he crossed his arms over his head and smiled.

"I guess your right Helga, I want my first time to be special too. Also you still owe me another answer. I'm still going to change my boxers and you should fine a shirt before I change my mind." Taking off his boxers he through them into his bag and grabbed a black pair with white strips on it. Helga didn't dare look, wanting it to be a surprise for her. Also turning to her bag to find a long t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. Pulling her hair up in a pony tail she wiggled her way into bed and Arnold did the same.

"Goodnight Helga."

"Goodnight Arnold."

-

I know this is a pretty short chapter but you guys wants this for a long ass time so I just wanted to make a chapter about them. No they haven't had sex yet but I have an amazing plan for that! Your gonna love it!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter has coarse language meaning swears and actions . Please do not read this chapter if under age, or do not like swears.

Thank you. :)

Chapter 17

Helga woke up the next morning refreshed and new. Stretching her hands over her head she turned her body to feel for Arnold. Her hands scanned the bed to find that he wasn't there. Popping her head up Helga looked at the empty space where Arnold once was. Panic raised through her body, racing up from her spot she sat up on the air mattress crossed legged. Putting her head in her hands a million thought occurred to her.

"Omg ... He probably woke up and walked out of the tent in disgust! Helga why did you do that! What's wrong with you! You knew this would happen if you told him! Okay... Okay... Don't panic... He probably just woke up first and had some breakfast... That's it!" Helga inhaled and exhaled, relaxed she got into some dirty sweatpants and a black form fitting sweater. Putting her hair in a bun she walked out of the small tent.

Zipping the tent back up Helga took her first step out side. Wrapping her arms around her small body she shivered. The forest air was thick and cold, the sky was grey and cloudy. The trees seemed to feel like they where isolating her in the small camp site. Looking around Helga started to walk faster to the trailer. Knocking on the plastic thin door Phoebe answered almost insanely.

"Good morning Helga! How was last night?" Phoebe welcomed her into the small cozy trailer and handed her a tea, her baggy blue sweat shirt almost covered her whole hand and body.

"It was okay Phebes... Where's Arnold and Gerald?" Helga looked around the trailer nervously as she took a small sip of her tea.

"They went for a walk around the camp site. Arnold came in fairly early and asked Gerald to go for a walk with him. I have no idea why they couldn't just talk in here, it's freezing outside. There going to catch their deaths out there." Phoebe took a sip of tea, looking at Helga she knew something was up. "Is there something you would like to talk about Helga? You keep looking around."

Helga looked at her small friend with wide eyes. Knowing she can't hide anything from Phoebe. Putting her tea down, Helga fiddled with her thumbs. Looking up at Phoebe she signed and stood up straight.

"I told him... Arnold..." Almost dropping her cup Phoebes mouth opened wide.

"You... Told Arnold that you love him!" Phoebe pretty much yelled at Helga in horror. "That's must have been why Arnold wanted to talk to Gerald so bad..." Phoebe put her cup down. "What in gods named happened in that tent last night Helga!" Helga looked down in shame and guilt, playing with her thumbs again.

"Nothing..." Helga whispered. Phoebe raised and eyebrow, making sure Helga saw that she doesn't buy it. Helga looked at Phoebe again and gave her a small scowl. "Fine Phoebe if your so determined to know. Aug... Okay well I told him to go outside for a few seconds and apparently he flipped or something outside so he walked in on me changing. Then we got in a fight and he started to change! I saw his.. Um... Thing... Anyways... I didn't want to see any more so I started to climb to the tents door and I fell on him... And..."

"Wait... What where you wearing and what was Arnold wearing.." Helga looked around the room. Not looking at Phoebe Helga answered.

"My underwear... And his shirt..." Phoebe was about to say something until Helga spoke again. "Anyways Phoebe. After I fell in him I tried to make my escape again until he pushed me on the mattress and held me there naked. He wouldn't let me go until I said it. Then we kissed... That's all what happened I swear!" Helga looked at Phoebe, she was laughing at her.

"Why didn't you have sex Helga! He is your dream boy! What's wrong with you! Ahahahah!" Phoebe was staring to tear up as Helga scowled at her best friend. "Oh that's was good, anyways it seems the boys are back, the weather seems to be getting worst. Why don't we make some lunch?" Phoebe headed outside before Helga could protest. Inhaling once again Helga made her way outside.

Heading outside Phoebe gave Gerald a kiss and a hug while Helga just watched. Trying to avoid Arnold's eye contact. She knew he was starring at her with worry as she would if she stared.

"Okay love birds... I'm starving. Let's get something to eat uh? Let's make eggs... And bacon!" Helga headed toward the fire pit.

"Good thinking Helga! I will get the food!"Phoebe made her way to the trailer again.

"Ummm I will help..." Gerald made his way to the trailer and swore that Arnold was glaring at him. Looking at Helga crouching by the pit he also made his way over to Helga.

"Ummm good morning Helga..." Arnold sat in his chair leaning forward so his for arms rested on his knees. Looking at Arnold Helga blushed. Arnold wore his green pull over hoodie and his black sweat pants with his blue hat.

"Good morning Arnold." Looking back at the fire, Arnold relaxed in his chair a bit.

"I think we need to talk about last night... Look I'm sorry if I did anything to make you scared or unhappy... I just couldn't control myself... It's just that.. I'm not usually like that Helga... I guess it was..."

"Was 'It was the heat of the moment' Arnold?" Helga tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. She didn't know if it was the smoke or Arnold. Arnold looked at Helga with wide eyes of hurt and fear.

"That's not what I was going to say Helga. It's just that..."

"Yes it is... It's always that line with you Arnold... It's like your favorite line." Helga felt a tear starting to travel down her cheek. She was just thankful it was on the side Arnold couldn't see.

"Helga... I swear that's not what I was going to say. I know I used it in the past a lot but..." Helga looked up at Arnold with tear filled eyes, he was speechless.

"What Arnold? You know I have emotions too. I'm not just this heartless bitch out to get you." Helga sniffed while she wiped her nose with her sweater.

"Helga... I didn't know.. It effected you so much.." Arnold reached out to wipe some of the tears away but Helga slapped his hand away. Standing up Helga towered over him, inhaling a huge breath Helga screamed.

"Oh shut up Arnold! You always do this to me! Always avoiding it and making it seem like it never happened! Just grow up and face it Arnold and do you know something, it did happen!" Helga through the matches at him and ran off in the bush.

"Helga!" Arnold got up his chair and ran after her with full force. Running into the trees Arnold dodged brushes and veins, pushing the tree branches out of his way. Looking around the green view he didn't see Helga anywhere in sight.

"Helga! Where are you!" Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he looked around again. Determined Arnold stared to run once again, not watching where his feet where going he fell onto his knees and into the mud. Trying to get back up he ended up seating on the forest ground, looking around he saw nothing but tree. Looking at the direction where he last saw Helga Helga ran off he grinds his teeth together. Closing his eyes all he could see is Helga running off into the forest got her life.

"I will never catch up that that women." Arnold pounded his fist to the ground. "She was on the track team in high school..."

-

Helga ran as fast as she could down the path leading to the old cemetery that her and Phoebe went, she stopped once she hit the black metal fence that surrounded it. Her hair was a mess. Her cute bun fell out and landed over her cheeks and down her back. Helga clinged on to the black, cold metal of the bars, looking up with tears in her eyes she looked across the cemetery over the grave stones to the trees at the back. Helga started to walk around the place with her hands brushing along the metal while she walked. Hearing the drumming of her fingers she closed her eyes hearing the sound that her fingers where making. Opening her eyes Helga scowled at her hands as she walked around the old place.

"That asshole! I hate Arnold! He always does this to do me! Always! It wasn't just the FTI building it was all during school!" Helga started to relive memory's of the past.

-

Flashback

"Arnold past me the ball!" Helga ran in p.e class. Passing through Gerald and stinky. She was wide open for Arnold to pass it to her but Arnold saw that Harold was also open. Passing to him the other team got the ball. "That loser! He cost us the game!" Running up to Harold, Helga knocked the ball out if Harold's hands just in the nick of time.. "See yea Harold!" Helga ran with great force to the basket! Bam! The ball went it!

"Helga we won! We won!" Arnold ran up to Helga to give her a huge hug.

"Yeah we won Arnold!" Hugging him back they cheered! Parting they looked into each others eyes. Time froze for Helga as they both leaned forward to have their first kiss.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Lila came up and gave Arnold a big hug from behind. Turing him around Lila gave Arnold a huge kiss that lasted at lest a couple of seconds. The whole time doing it Lila smiled and glared at Helga. Parting from her Arnold smiled at his girlfriend. Grabbing her hand Arnold turned back to Helga.

"The heat of the moment... I guess. Still awesome job Helga!" Arnold turned back to put an arm around his girlfriend to lead her back to her team.

-

Helga stopped walking and grabbed onto the poll for dear life as she had another flashback

-

"Helga! Where's your bow?" Helga turned around to see a 14 year Arnold standing still looking at Helga with his mouth open.

"What's it to you Arnoldo? I got tired of it that's all. Thought I would try something new." In place of her bow Helga had a grey worn out old hat that once belonged to Big Bob. Arnold looked down to his feet with a frown.

"I guess Helga... But I have to say I like your pink bow way better..." Arnold blushed a bit and lifted his head to make eye contact with Helga. Blushing Helga made her goofy smile look she use to give Arnold.

"Well... Thanks Arnold." Helga gave a better smile to Arnold, Arnold walked forward to place her hands in his. Looking across from her he whispered.

"Don't ever change Helga. I like you the way you are." Helga's heart melted as she was about to comment Harold past by and saw what the young teens where doing.

"Awe Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree... K.i.s.s.i.n.g" Arnold immediately let go for Helga hands and stepped away.

"Sorry Helga... Hehehe... I guess it was the heat of the moment... Looking back in elementary and stuff.. Well I gotta go to class. Bye!" Arnold raced down the hallway to his next class before Helga got a word in.

-

"Damn him! That ass! How can he have done that to me!" Helga started to walk around the grave yard fence again, feeling the motion of the bars under her fingers made her feel at ease. Before she knew it her hands felt a lock. Looking up she saw the door to the yard, open wide. Remembering what the old man said she stepped back from the door with wide scared eyes. The doors to the yard seemed to welcome Helga with joy. Before she knew it she started to walk slowly into the the yard not paying attention to what was going on.

"What am I doing! Stop feet ! Don't go in there! Why! What's doing this!" Helga screamed at the top of her lungs with frustration and horror.

-

Arnold witch wasn't too far away herd Helga scream and dashed to her.

"Helga! Helga where are you!" Hearing her scream again Arnold ran faster into the bush. Popping out of the opening he saw Helga being forced into the grave yard. Arnold ran towards Helga in panic and grabbed on to her small waist.

"Arnold pull me out of this! Please!" Helga began to cry again,

"I'm trying Helga but you won't budge!" Arnold pulled with all his might but then felt two hands on his back. The hands pushed him into the yard along with Helga. Falling onto the grass Arnold stood as fast as he could but was to late. The metal doors closed behind them locking Helga and Arnold in the yard.

Arnold banged on the medal polls, he kicked, punched and pushed but nothing worked. Out of breath he sat beside Helga, putting an arm around her she flinched and backed away.

"Helga why are you so mad at me? Is it because of last night? I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you." Arnold put and arm on his bend knee and stared at Helga for Forgiveness. Having her head in her knees she sniffed. "Come on Helga talk to me... Please? Can you at lest tell me why your so mad?" Helga looked up from her knees and glared at Arnold with hate in her eyes.

"Do you really want to know why I'm so fucking mad at you football head? Well... DO YOU!" Helga stood up from her spot to hover over Arnold.

"You are not a fucking man! You are a wimp! A child! A scared little boy who can't admit his feelings! You always give stupid excuses! "The heat of them moment" is gone Arnold! GONE! You can't fucking put it on me anymore! Not on this Pataki!" Dribbles of rain started to fall on them, Arnold also got up from his spot and stood over Helga with a calm look of annoyance. It started to rain harder.

"Well Helga. What else can you put on me? Hu? Just put it all out there. I can take it." At this point Helga was intimidated by Arnold. Looking up at him she stood her ground with her scowl but was still shaking in the inside.

"You...you... Always try to advoid you feelings for me Arnold! In JR high! High school! Fuck even elementary! Even though you knew I had a crush on you, you totally sound proof me out! Like what the hell is wrong with you! EVERYTIME you came close to kissing, complimenting! Or even hugging you always threw me away like trash! What was your fucking deal! Now your kissing me, trying to fuck me, and flirting with me! I have had it with you trying to play with my emotions Arnold! IM DONE!" At this time the rain was falling hard on both of them drenching them with water. Arnold's hair was flat on his back and Helga's almost reaching her waist. Their cloths clings to their bodies as if just got out of the shower with them on.

"Are you done Helga?" Arnold asked as if he was waiting in for a test results. Helga nodded as she breathed heavily showing her breath in the air. "Good."

Arnold walked right up to Helga's face. Their sweaters touching eachother but not their bodies.

"Do you know WHY I said those things back in school, do you know WHY I had to make excuses up Helga? Do you know WHY I tired to advoid you and block you out of my head? Do you have the slightest bit of clues why?" Arnold waited for and answer from Helga, scared to open her mouth she softy said.

"You where embarrassed of me. And you hid your feelings and kept them from everyone because you where afraid what everyone would say. I know Arnold." Helga looked into Arnold eyes to see if she was right. No she saw complete anger and hate in his once soft eyes.

"Wrong." He grind out from his teeth. Helga felt his body on hers and backed away. Arnold still walked toward her like a lion about to pounce on a zebra. Helga felt her back on the cold, wet metal of the bars holding her in with this crazy man.

"For your first question Helga I didn't know how to react with you! You where always teasing me, bullying me, harassing me every way you can think of! How was I suppost to act! Nice? Loving, caring to my tormenter! No! Yes I knew you had a thing for me but I was scared! What was a nine year old suppost to do when a girl tells him she loves him Helga! You put me trough hell in grade 4! I advoided you because I didn't know how to feel about you! JR high and high school I knew how I felt, it took me a while to cope with it but I did! I also knew you still like me Helga! Except in high school, I had thought you got over me! So I did the same, I went out with Lila because yeah I did have a crush and liked her and all that shit but mainly it was to get your attention. I used the punched line "It was the heat of the moment" because I was scared you would fucking find out I liked you! Advoiding you was hard Helga extremely hard! If I was playing with your emotions I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that but I didn't know how to act. Hugging and 'almost' kissing was the best moments I had in high school, I hid them mainly because of Lila. And oh fucking yes I want to fuck you, And flirt with you, and kissing you Helga! I can fuck you right now in the grave yard." Arnold's eyes craved with lust as he kissed Helga hard. His hands pulled her face to his almost making it so she can't breath. Finally having the strength to pull him off of her Helga took in a huge breath of air.

Helga looked at Arnold as if he was a ghost. Her eyes where wide, scared and confused. Pushing him back more softly she took a good look at Arnold. Helga realized he wasn't the same little boy he was back at school but a man. Running her hand down his stomach Arnold caught it and held it up to his face to kiss it.

"I'm not a scared little boy anymore Helga. I'm not hiding my feelings anymore towards you." Taking hold of both of her hands Arnold took a deep breath. "Helga G Pataki..." Coming closer to her Arnold put his head on Helga's forehead and made eye contact with her.

"I love you."

Helga started to cry again, taking her hands out if his she rubbed her sore tired eyes, bawling Helga made herself look like a 5 year old crying. Arnold gathered her up in a hug, putting his hand on her head and the other around her back.

Composing herself Helga hugged Arnold back with full force, putting her head on Arnold's shoulder Helga whispered.

"I love you too Arnold, but just because we love each other doesn't mean we can get out of this awe full place." Arnold head jerked up as he looked around the cemetery.

"You have a point. It's freezing... We are ether going to freeze or die out here, but how do we get out?" Just then Arnold herd voices coming from across the cemetery.

"Helga... We are in trouble.."

-

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to write the next chapter but Soooo much shit has been going on. The next chapter will go on faster I promise i'm already starting to write it. Thank you guys so much for you nice comments and such! They always make my day! I hope you enjoyed chapter 17!

P.s.

The next chapter will have a sex scene with Arnold an Helga. Whoever will not want to read it please do not. It's going to be very detailed. I will write another note on the next chapter but ether then that enjoy!


End file.
